Keepa Go Home
by Crestego
Summary: Time can only tell so much about a person, let alone an entire Army! A strong Skelewog faces a fresh perspective when a passing feline gets unlucky. What will Roger Jr do about her bad luck? How has he changed over the past ten years since becoming a Woo Foo Warrior?
1. Training's a No Go

Authors Note: For those who've read this story before, I've decided to do a major update in regards to the story. My writing (or rather typing) style has changed since I've last updated this story, so I figured an overhaul would do some good. For first time readers... you didn't read that last sentence.

I do not own the cartoon Yin Yang Yo! All ownership and copyright belong to Bob Boyle II, Jetix and Disney XD.

* * *

"ROGER!" Thump! Skelewog fell flat on his face for the third time this morning. The martial artist was attempting to perfect a move that involved nothing but pure muscle and power, what he dubbed the 'Woo Foo Headbutt'. His cranium began to grow soar, his enlarged calves and neck pained for him to stop, though he remained relentless in his pursuit of perfection. The dummy that he practiced on was starting to tear apart from the consistent beatings, only the few magically enhanced stitches sown into the dummy kept the fabric from tearing apart. The blue training mattes below his feet showed the same wear from his footprints constantly stomping on them, some parts so torn from his claws that they were supposed to of already been thrown away.

The training room was plain, white walls lined the occasional bloodstains from many years of training. Sweat and tears dyed the room a more ominous grey, though no one seemed to mind. The Grump of a Panda that was their master, the owner of the dojo, he wasn't one to complain about messes often. The twins that took on the leadership role of their army... well, they were a different story when it came to cleanliness. Not that Roger minded what they felt, for he was consistent with cleaning after himself. Speaking of the duo, he turned his dazed brain around to find said pair of Rabbits walking in... neither the blue or pink hoppers looking happy. Annoyed, he could only look up before Yin began to nag.

"Roger, you KNOW that you're not supposed to be here. It's not healthy that you haven't left the Woo Foo Dojo." Her voice bordered between a yell and a gentle suggestion, Yin being one of the few anthromorphs he knew that could pull off a sentence that was both demanding and sensitive. Whenever she got involved, she was always insistent on being there to help whoever was in need... whether or not you asked for said help had no skin off of her little pink nose. Yin held out her paw to assist him, but the monster ignored her offer and got up on his own two, very built legs. It was strange to the siblings, training for several days in a row had no affect on his body; at least on the outside. To them, he was the same teal monster that walked in every single day of the week. Yet, they both knew the amount of time he spent on perfecting his art was becoming unhealthy. With a shrug, Yang commented.

"Look dude, we know it sucks. I mean, you do NOTHING but train here, and it's a bummer that you can't right now. WE GET IT! But damn dude, you need a social life, or a hobby." Roger inwardly huffed at his best friend, knowing full well why they came to interrogate him. He retorted with an attitude that the blue rabbit expected.

"Dude, I have a social life. I'm talking with you two now, aren't I? I talk with my family often, I go to work at least twice a week... so I don't see why you guys are making a big deal of me trying to catch up with the rest of the-"

"It's not about that Roger, and you know that!" Yin intervened, interrupting both her blue counterpart and the victim in this situation. Her powerful stance made it difficult to argue as she kept on going.

"You might talk with the rest of our army, and that's just dandy. It's better that you get along with everyone here, right? I'm happy to hear that you're actually talking with your family, but work isn't an excuse either. You talking with those groups? That's not the issue Roger Jr. The issue is that you do NOTHING but train, day in and day out! It's getting to the point that this entire floor matte is starting to smell like you on a regular basis, and I don't mean that in a good way." Skelewog couldn't argue, no matter how much he wanted to will an argument. He could feel his facial features begin to scrunch with annoyance, and a small flame began to form inside of his belly. He took a few deep breaths to calm his nerves while Yin continued her speech, scorching the faces of his superiors wouldn't bode well for anyone. Sighing, Yin tried to lay on some wisdom.

"Look, like Master Yo told you-"

"In the Woo Foo Scrolls mind you." Yang intervened for emphasis, while Yin began to levitate about the torn mattes. A strange habit, that whomever read from the Woo Foo Scrolls would instinctively enter a meditation stance. The summoning could be described as awe-striking for those who haven't witnessed it, as magic enveloped her hands until the sacred scroll appeared before her eyes.

"That one must not dedicate his life to one thing, and that balance in all things is the true power of not just Woo Foo, but also you." Both bunnies started hard at Roger, who has by now felt the guilt of ignoring his masters words that he had told him several hours prior. The Panda came to him not more than two hours ago, and instructed his leave for however long he proclaimed he'd be gone. That meant Roger could not practice his Woo Foo... he could go to a gym or practice at home, but it was greatly looke down upon; for it could be seen as 'showing off' to outsiders. Embarrassed, he started wiping his face with the rag that hung from his training belt. Sweat dyed his entire outfit, dulling the once white colors into a dull gray. One of the few to own two belts, both were adorned with their Symbol, the sign of Yin and Yang.

"Look man, i'm your buddy, and you're like a brother to me. But Yin's right, you GOTTA do something else with your time. You've been like this for forever by now. The only time you ever leave anymore is to go home to do "other things-"

"We know you're just sleeping, you're not doing anything interesting."

"Exactly Yin! Well, that and the obvious with the lack of a girlfriend." With a pause, Yang erupted into laughter before receiving a hard smack on the back of his head.

"EITHER WAY YIN, even with your job at the club, or with whoever-"

"Whomever." Yin corrected, before a deadly stare kept her quiet, a fist prepared if she continued to interrupt.

"WHOMEVER hires you, and that only happens a few times a week. Bro, you need to get out more and party!" A fist bump waiting, Roger gives in and serves the bump with a nod and grin. The grin didn't last long, however. A swift kick to the rum had Roger flying out the doors of the dojo, a harsh laughter could be heard while the dissapointed man began to walk away. He could only take one last glance back at the building that he called a second home; It had become much larger since they were children and began fighting evil together, nearly quadrupled in size just to fit everyone and their associates inside the building. Their Master; Master Yo, wasn't one that cared much for fancy if it didn't apply to him...but everyone just assumed that the upgrades came with a growing army.

Not that the army grew much, anyway. Sure, Roger could remember one or two different kids and teenagers that wanted to kick ass like they did. At that point, Yo was willing to accept everyone under the sun, so long as they were willing to pay their own way and get his work done. But alas, none of them made it past two weeks of training. One kid even tried claiming that Woo Foo was dumb, that only the most bored and stupid of people would join, and that was only two days after he even began! Needless to say, a hospital stay fixed that opinion fast. Otherwise, it was just those kids that grew up to love the martial art... especially Roger.

Speaking of the Skelewog, Roger couldn't help but contemplate just what he should do. Knowing that his next gig wasn't until the weekend, he had all week to himself...without being able to add another scar to his collection. Last time he visited home, he was only met with the boredom of listening to his parent's very casual day or their constant bickering; and his younger sister Tillmans complaints about school and how "overrated" it was. He loved his family granted, so it didn't bother him much. Withstanding the screams of his mother? His father being a total puss about anything that didn't involve being a villain? His sister requesting he beat up a new "bitch" at the school? Well, THAT would be a different story.

Walking down the city street didn't pass the time like he thought it would either. The daily routines of the townspeople became repetitive, to say the least. The town's aesthetics have indeed changed since he began his career-path. Every building seemed freshly painted in multitudes of beige, greens and blues. The streets were constantly swept by the townspeople, with no litter in sight. Hell, even the wildlife that surrounded their home was as crisp and trimmed as it ever has been. For travelers, his home had truly become a marvel. However, it had grown boring to the poor monster. The excitement that he once felt on the same streets died down when the many villains they faced grew bored of tormenting a town protected by a growing number of heroes, especially ones that hadn't even hit puberty yet. Once they left, the only crimes the town suffered were so petty that even the neighbor across the street could do their jobs for them.

In a way, he enjoyed knowing they had the same routines, the peace of their town was comforting in a way. They never had to worry about the town they resided in, which always provided a quaint relief after a day of saving another place in outrageous ways. But looking around...well, no WONDER training seemed like a better waste of time! Sure there was the arcade that remained, the shopping mall filled to the brim with people his age and younger, even movie theaters and parks that only grew more beautiful every year thanks to President Muffin and his new-found love for green. But the excitement that they saw outside the town...fighting all kinds of evil-doers as well as global threats on a consistent basis changed all of their views on what was elating. Whatever was in town was just another activity to pass the time before their next fight, before their next adventure...and it sucked eggs.

Frustrated, the blue tinted man leaned on a building at the corner of the street the Dojo was on, trying to decide what his next move should be. Most of the video games Yang played got old fast, especially after beating them all repeatedly. He wasn't really allowed to play sports, due to his older age and sheer size compared to most people...he had tried, and not many accepted horns and spikes puncturing both balls and people. Not much of a reader, books put him to sleep faster than a lullaby or lecture ever could. They've been so busy fighting crime that hobbies didn't ever satisfy Roger like practicing Woo Foo did. Going to the local bar didn't sound like such a bad idea, even if he didn't have anyone else with him...

But his thoughts were put to a halt when saw a beautiful dress. Velvet blue that was decorated with a golden floral pattern. White fur covering her body, with green eyes that popped out of her skull, or what it seemed like. Her tail was almost flirtatious, how it swung back and forth while she swayed across the street... it was hard not to notice her. She almost looked like the Kung Pow kitties in a way, but without the violence and scrunched faces that he's used to seeing. Before he could continue gawking, a sudden screeching of tires left his body moving for him. Before he could even blink, he found himself on the ground across the street, with the feline in arms.

Quickly turning backwards, two cars were stockpiled and smoke began to rise from the crash. A teenaged goat was in complete shock, eyes wide and horrified knowing that he just totaled a car by running through a bright red stop sign; While an older monster couldn't even breathe with how loud he was screaming. He could hear immediate sirens from the firetruck that was just down the street, noises from the crash itself escaping him as he picked himself up. Relieved that no one was injured, he returned facing forward to see the rescued woman wear the sweetest smile he'd seen in a long time.

"Thank you so much sir! You have saved my life! I was not paying as much attention as I should have, but you have given me the gift of life~ I am forever grateful." Her cooes of gratitude filled Roger with a warm feeling of pride, one that he hasn't gotten in a long while. Sure, he did great things with his power; but he (or the other Woo-Foo Warriors for that matter) were never honored or even thanked as much for the work that they do. Eyes nearly closed and a purr caught in her throat, the cat grabbed Rogers over sized hand with two of her own.

"My name is Keepa, Keepa Keys. I know that this may sound a little bashful, but I would be honored to thank you with a lunch. Do you enjoy noodles?"


	2. A Drink to Go

Authoers Note: I'm very happy with how the story is turning out so far. I'll admit, it's a little too soon to be this excited, but any progress is good progress! Any and all comments are appreciated, especially if it's advice to improve on my writing.

I do not own the cartoon series Yin Yang Yo! All ownership and copyright go to Bob Boyle II, Jetix and Disney XD.

* * *

"Yo... mm, what's up man?" The groggy Skelewog woke to an obnoxious amount of pings and whistles...a ringtone fit for someone like Yang. For the first time in years, Roger Jr. decided to sleep in. Not that he deserved it, but the spare time could do with some extra sleep.

"Yo Roger, how's about a few drinks at the bar tonight? Jobeaux and Boogyman are gonna be there!" Roger could hear the excitement in Yang's voice as he turned the volume down on his cell-phone, which is self-admitted stirred his enthusiasm too. Just a week away from the dojo and Yang already wants to go out drinking, though the monster couldn't blame him. Like himself, Yang didn't have as much to do in his spare time either...now that he thought about it, Yang WAS known for being a complete and total hypocrite; recalling his comment on how HE needed to get a hobby.

The Rabbit and Skelewog weren't the only ones that suffered from the lack of objectives. After Yo cut everyone off from furthering their Woo Foo skills until he felt the time was right, they all had to find some kind of hobby to keep themselves busy. He could never reason as to why Yo would even consider stumping their growth as warriors to be a good thing... conspiracy theories were the main talk among-st everyone once he first told them several months back. They all had to agree that no matter what the reason, it couldn't be helped. Deciding that a drink couldn't hurt, he agreed and made his plans.

* * *

The afternoon seemed to fly by, thanks to Tillman's concert recital and her mildly entertaining Soprano solo. He had begun to spend more of his time with his immediete family, with mild success. He considered himself lucky, he had only gotten in two verbal fights with his younger sister, and only made his father cry once (though to be fair, he DID ask if the apron made him look masculine). A dinner later, he saw that it finally hit 17:00. Skelewog found himself inside of their local bar no more than a few seconds after the clock struck the time...which annoyed him. He hated being late; but what irritated him more was waiting for people who WERE late. Preemptively clenching his teeth, he was pleasantly surprised to see his friends already present.

Catching up with his friends was too good to pass up, considering that their paths would separate one day; the glue keeping them together being Woo Foo. Ever since Jobeaux became King of Redneckistan, he only ever comes to the dojo to catch up with the rest of their class; having so many responsibilities to take care of for his hick country. As for Boogeyman...well, no one really knows where he goes off to in his spare time; or what he really DOES. They could only presume that he went to all kinds of different dance clubs, but they never really bothered to question him further... even to this day, he's still pretty damn hard to understand. His style has changed somewhat, and he was overall very personable, but his slurred speech even has Roger scratching his head from time to time.

Taking a seat next to the green goblin, Roger Jr wasn't surprised to see that he came around pretty cleaned up. When they were children,the prince at the time didn't have a care in the world about his looks...but ever sense he became king, Jobeaux started to feel as if looking better would pay off with other countries. Brown hair washed, clean casual clothes, even his teeth shined like the morning sun. Only his looks have changed however. He's still the proud, banjo playing hick that they've come to know. Hell, he even had the same rodent inside his mouth. Eyes with a tint of bloodshot in them, he figured that Jobeaux's been here for a few hours already.

The dance floor was filled with people going crazy. Boogeyman was making his rounds, rallying people up for a good time. His ridiculous fashion sense hardly changed, though the colors were indeed different. To commemorate Woo Foo, his once purple get-up was replaced with blues and pinks that blended so well together, he looked like walking bubblegum. The only aspect that didn't change was his beautiful Afro, the dark purple was where the eye landed first just looking at him. A crowd of women behind him in the conga line, Roger could only watch in awe as everyone followed suit until he picked up a slender monster, taking her to the side of the floor for some smooth talking. With a chuckle, he turned back around and ordered his drink.

"Sucks that you can't go back to the dojo. The Master say when you can go back?" Taking a large swig, Jobeaux glanced at his drinking buddy with curiosity. Of course, the first question was the one thing Roger didn't want to address on his night out. He didn't blame the hick though, he wasn't around to get the details. With a sigh, he answered.

"He never said when, he just said that he'd call me. It does suck, but not much to be done about it. I'm just hoping I can go back soon, I was nearly done perfecting the headbutt I was working on before I had to quit." Roger himself took a swig, the burning sensation from the booze running down his throat made his eyes water. He shouldn't of gotten their strongest drink, but nothing else could give him the buzz that he was looking for.

"The Panda might be crazy, but he DOES know what he's doing man. *BLEEGH*, ahhh, that was good. Anyway, you gotta take your mind off it. If anything, that's why he's making you stay away." The statement confused Roger, but he decided against pondering further for the time being. Instead, he decided to converse about Jobeaux's end of the spectrum. His life wasn't as repetitive as Roger's was; there was always a situation that had to be dealt with in Redneckistan. The Goblin told him stories that made roger either cringe or cry of laughter. Stories like the one time he had to make a 'law' to forbid youngsters from barging into a parent's room without knocking, the punishment being two weeks worth of cleaning out latrines. He also had to help out an older-resident, who called upon his expertise, to dislodge her pig from her refrigerator; the woman so crazed that she convinced herself that only the highest of royalty (other than herself) deserved to even touch her pig. Roger had NO desires to recall his story about the teenager that tried to fight an older gentleman...that story got NASTY. The conversing lasted over two hours, and two drinks later the monster began to feel a heavy buzz.

"W-Why do you think he wants me away? You'd think that a hard working student *belch* excuse me. You'd think that me working hard would make him think that I should learn more and get better. How does not working make anything better Jobeaux?" A small tear threatened to escape as he held his emotions in. In a way, it was driving the monster mad. It made no sense to him just WHY Yo would forbade him to practice the martial art that has kept so many people safe. With a deep sigh and belch, the horned man, whom had sobered since Roger's arrival, looked to his friend with sympathy.

"Well why do you think he stopped teaching ALL of us stuff? I mean shit, you can only practice so much before you just darn-well know it all, and even battling can only take you so far. Maybe we've all just hit a limit that we gotta pass, and that limit comes with time. *slurp* At least, that's what both he AND Yin told me when I asked. Makes sense I guess. He's putting you to a stop because you're going so overboard that it's almost sad man, you've got no life outside of Woo Foo."

Roger wanted to contest with every fiber of his being, but the liquor finally got to his speech. A slammed Yang pounded him on the back with a laugh, stumbling over his large feet as he called out Lina's name. Finding her across the dance floor, he raced over as the duo could only look with humor. Getting back to the subject, Roger attempted two slurs. Completely failing to communicate, the embarrassed drunk put a halt on speaking as Jobeaux continued.

"I mean, look at ME man. I'm a king that has to take care of his people, I don't even have that much TIME for Woo Foo. It might not seem like it, but trying to take care of a bunch of hicks takes a lot of work. I mean fuck man, I'm shit-shocked I haven't grown grey hairs yet. Lina? Well that lil' doggy still working on her pa's farm. You and I both know that her pa's always breathing down her neck. I mean com'on, some people spend their entire lives dealing with that shit, and she's no acception. Coop? He's working at a corn company AND has to deliver from chicken country to here all the time. You remember how far that is away? About a day's drive dude. I don't even know if he has TIME for a hobby, let alone a girlfriend." Nodding his head in agreement, the drunk monster felt his face begin to scrunch up again; he knew where Jobeaux was getting at. Out of respect, he didn't interrupt.

"Dave? Surprise surprise, he's got a Fiancee and an entire forest to care for when he gets home. You think HE'S bitchy? Try joining another one of them family reunions. He ain't complain'in for nothin man. Boogey? ...Eh well, I can't really say for that maniac. BUT, he knows how to use his time. NO ONE can doubt that. *BELCH* Even Yin and Yang keep themselves busy by doing pretty much a little of everything, and you know just as well as I do that stupid ass stumblin' everywhere laying Lina at least twice a week, or at LEAST attempting to. You?"

After a moment of silence, he took a deep breath.

"You, Roger, don't got anything except for your job. You work it what, twice a week? Maybe three? Granted it pays good, i'll give you that. But that ain't enough to keep a man sane. What you need, my friend, is a GOOOOOoood solid hobby; that or a lay. Hell, if you become the new whore in town i'd be more proud than anything else. I'd pay double for you ass man." Snort after snort after snort, even Roger chuckled and cracked a smile at his friend's sense of humor. He can talk with anyone in the army to an extent, and Yang is his usual go-to for advice... Jobeaux takes a special place though. Not only was he a leader of many people, but he's also got more experience when it comes to love, due to his five year marriage. It may not of seemed like it, but he was by far the most wise out of their group.

"Look man, you just gotta LOOK for something to do. Try something new, go out on a date, eat something spicy. Doesn't matter if any one of those get you sick and rips your asshole in half, at least you're doing something with your time. Who knows? Maybe you'll find something even BETTER than Woo Foo."

* * *

The night ended without a hitch. Joining Boogey Man and his dancing shenanigans, getting into a drunken arm wrestle with Yang, hearing some of the best jokes he's ever heard in his life from the locals, and the talk that he had with Jobeaux... it's exactly what the doctor called for. Wishing everyone a good night, he began to sluggishly walk home at about 3:00 a.m, or at least that's what it looked like on the clock. Even with the dark, the drunk didn't have many issues with tracking his steps back home; no worries about getting mugged or assaulted thanks to the town being villain free.

Every step began to grow heavier and heavier the closer he got to home, as if weights were attached to his ankles. His muscles began to cry from this familiar exaughstion, it made him feel like sinking into the earth for a long-well deserved sleep. Hope began to spring in his heart, as even with doubled vision, he could still see his apartment about a block away. Warm covers called to him, his cotton sheets singing for his bodies embrace. Longing for such comforts so desperately, he didn't even notice the man-hole cover that prevented his return. The ground smacked him in the face at 3 in the morning, knocking him out cold in the middle of the street as the sun was starting to rise.

...Maybe it was five in the morning, who could say?


	3. The Morning After

Authors Note: I apologize for those who've read this before, only to find that these past three chapters have been the only ones updated so far. I became so busy offline (moving in with my husband, holidays, and owning new dogs) that I never got around to fully updating my story until recently. I also lost the chapters that I DID update previously, but I didn't post them in time before they dissapeared. I'll try to update my chapters in multiples, for convenience sake. Thank you to all who've read this story so far, I truly appreciate it. :)

As for why I write this fanfiction for Yin, Yang, Yo! It was a great cartoon, and it was sadly cancelled before it could reach it's final peak. Taking that into consideration, i'd like to tell my own version of their futures. I'd love to hear what you guys think, and any advice would benefit me greatly.

Disclaimer: Yin Yang Yo! Do not belong to me, and the cartoon/franchise is owned and copyrighted by creator Bob Boyle II and Jetix/Disney XD

* * *

"...Mr. Skelewog, have you awaken?" An extremely hungover Skelewog had barely come back into conciousness, and he could already feel a raging migraine travel to his brain. Blinking threatened tears from it's sting, making Roger take a few moments to comprehend the small light-bulb that hovered above. Forcing his body to his mind's will, he was able to sit up and notice the illuminated tarp walls that surrounded him. He was actually amazed about the sheer size of such a tent, yet he could almost deem it crowded with the amount of trunks and chests that took to the sides. The mattress beneath him was very small, considering his sheer size; yet it was incrediably comfortable for the state that he found himself in. The blanket, it's woven, colorful strings warmed him enough to nearly lull him back to sweet, sweet slumber. Resisting the urge to snuggle back into it's embrace, he finally noticed the woman that he had saved the day prior.

The lunch that took place the previous week was... interesting. Keepa was abnormally polite, and that's saying a lot for a person that's grateful for your heroism. Her manners were proper; napkins on her lap, no elbows on the table, sitting up straight? She spoke with the highest of respect, which he couldn't deny... it was refreshing. There were no spots on her clothes, the only dirt seen on her body being from her feet from her many walks... it almost seemed like she was royalty from somewhere far away. It was almost fitting, due to how distant she seemed when it pertained to herself. Where she came from, her next destination, it was almost as if she was an ambassador for a country with how professionally she took their exchange. The evening only ended with them parting ways; No numbers exchanged, no promises to meet the feline again. It amazed him even, why she would still be in town... wait, where was HE exactly?

"Uuuugh, oh man; my head is killing me! Oh... uh, um, hi? W-where am I...eh, Keepa right?" Crouched near his nesting spot, a warm smile greeted his question. Hoisting herself up, she coolly walked over to the side of the closest chest. Embroidered in gold carvings and a lock larger than his fist, Roger's perception of her being a far away princess was only supported as she walked back over. A strut fit for a queen, his mind began to race as two small paws carried a large jug.

"Why yes, my name is indeed Keepa. You are here in my travelling tent; I saw that you had fallen down along the street earlier this morning, so I brought you here until you had woken up. You look a little flushed, so here." Her paws stretched out with the jug, one that was swiped away the second it appeared and disappeared down Rogers' throat. An eye open while chugging, he noticed her content? Maybe upbeat expression? It wasn't hard to understand as to why... but he didn't want to toot his own horn by thinking that she's excited to help her hero, despite it being a plausibility. With a satisfied burp, a tinge of red threatened to cross his cheeks as he attempted to break the awkward silence.

"Uh, thank you. I was pretty foolish last night, going so overboard drinking at the bar, so thanks again for helping me out! ...Say, why are you sleeping in a tent? If you've just moved here, there's a hotel on the other side of town that's relatively cheap." A forlorn look crept over Keepa's face, which shot a pang of guilt in Roger. If he had to take a guess, she didn't have the money for a hotel. He should've figured that out just by being in her tent in the first place... so what was the point in mentioning it and making her feel bad? He mentally slapped himself for even wording such a stupid question. Her previous face lasted only a second, perking up while she explained.

"Well, I am just a traveler. I never stay in one town for very long at all, before I move on to the next one. It is much easier and cheaper to pitch my own tent, rather than renting a hotel room. It is fitting for the role of someone who is constantly moving, no? Besides, I enjoy it this way. It helps to keep travelling very simple." A small smile for reassurance, Roger wasn't convinced of her content attitude, even though her logic was sound. How could anyone live travelling without at least some sort of luxury to look forward to? As a Woo Foo Warrior with no dangers nearby, he's had to visit many different countries; often. But he always knew that there was home to look forward to, a place to call his own at the end of the day. Yet there's this beautiful woman who travels for no given reason? Not only could it be dangerous in a world like his, it didn't make any rational sense.

"Mind if I ask why you're travelling so much? I mean it's cool if you're into that kind of thing, but why only visit for just a few days? It'd make it hard to, y'know, get to enjoy a place? Well, you HAVE been here for a week; from what I can guess. But, I mean, even small towns like this one could take a few weeks to really get to know." Feeling kind of stupid, Roger really wished that he thought that statement through. This town is pretty damn small...it was pretty, but not much to be explored. Before when there were almost more villains than innocent people, there might have been something to see. Now? She's probably SEEN everything his home-town had to offer! If anything, she probably planned on leaving before he made an ass out of himself; passing out in the middle of the street. A small sigh escaped her lips as she handed him a small cloth package. Her large orbs met with the monster's auburn colored ones.

"The shortest of times can be the greatest of times, no? You have a beautiful home, Mr. Skelewog; that much I can confidently mention. You do look awfully flushed, you should head home and get some more rest so you do not further your sickness." The chore of lifting his body didn't burden him as much as he was embarressed by the exchange. Fully stood up, Roger took her hint and made his way to the flap doors fronting their exit. Careful of stumbling over himself, he made sure to land one foot over the other without tripping and humiliating himself further. The single, sharp horn that stuck from his forehead threatened to tear the tent as he stopped half-way as his impulse took over.

"Look, I wasn't trying to be a creeper or brag about this area...but I can show you a few things that aren't obvious and are hard to find. You should stick around for a day or two more... if it's just nerves, I can show you around what i'm talking about." The blush that he stopped before took over, and he felt the flush across his face. What the hell was he thinking? Before he could take back his words, Keepa immediately responded.

"You would be willing to escort me?" Surprised by his request, he could see her whiskers perk and those emerald globes widen. He shook off his sheepishness, trying to play it cool while he had the chance.

"Oh yeah sure, I got nothing else better to do right now anyway. I'll show you the rest of town when I don't feel like upchucking... everywhere." Attentive to his head-spike and the cloth above him, he quickly made his escape outside. Right from the get-go he noticed that she positioned herself just outside the town, but only a few minutes away from Roger's apartment complex. Silently thanking her for picking somewhere so convenient, he began his hungover trek back home...Round two.

* * *

Later that night, the hangover found itself gone. The journey to his recovery was far from easy. The migrain from this morning grew so large that he nearly cried twice, and his blessing of a bed-sheet could only do so much to ease the muscle-soreness he felt throughout his body. The heartburn also found a place in this sadistic party, he had to chug water and sleep throughout the day just to feel any relief. In the end, Roger thanked his lucky starts that he got better; because that was top ten on the list of the worst hangover's he's ever had. Still drained, he used the last of his energy for the day to look inside the small bag that Keepa had given him earlier.

Once untied, it revealed a medium-sized whistle. He wanted to call the color sage green? It was covered in carvings and symbols that he couldn't for the life of him recognize, they covered the entire piece so intricately; as if a wood-smith spent many hours creating it. Hell, even touching it paranoid Roger; he felt that it would break such a masterpiece if he didn't hold it like a feather! Wrapped around the oak was a note, written in a delicate cursive. Ignoring his urge to test out his new toy and enjoy its tune, he began reading.

_"Dear Mr. Skelewog,_

_It may be strange that I am writing you this letter instead of telling you this in person, but this may be because of my leave that I shall be taking shortly. I wished to cure your previous curiosity by informing you that I am a Catsylvanian Cat. Catsylvania is a country far away from where we are now, and we go by many traditions that would be foreign and may bore you. Our largest tradition is to travel the world, as our ancestors once had. For dire emergencies that require outside assistance, we are taught to create these magical whistles. If we happen to owe someone our gratitude, we create these whistles to pay back our debt. No matter where I am in this world, I shall hear your signal from wherever you are located; and I will come right to your aid. If you ever wish for any assistance, always feel free to call for me._

_Be forewarned, however. There is only one magical charge for my gift. Once it has been blown, it will no longer work for its intended purpose. I will also be the only being that can hear its tune, so I only ask that you use it wisely. I wish you the very best with your life and your path down it, Mr. Skelewog. I also thank you very much again for saving my life... I will forever be grateful for your fortitude._

_Signed, Keepa Keys."_

"...WOW, Good thing I didn't blow the whistle."


	4. An Afternoon Spent with You

Authors Note: I'll be away from home for Thanksgiving weekend, so I may not be able to post any updates until the following weekday; for those who may be re-reading my story. For both first time readers and Re-readers, I hope you enjoy my story. Have a happy holiday!

Disclaimer: Other than Keepa Keys, I do not own Yin Yang Yo! Copyright and ownership go to Bob Boyle II and Jetix/Disney XD

* * *

Nerves started to creep up Roger's spine as he awaited Keepa outside of her tent. By the following morning he had felt better, and he intended to keep his promise to guide Keepa to a few spots across town... though he had to admit, she had probably seen them already. He couldn't believe his bold offer from yesterday! It baffled the monster just why he decided to tell a stretched truth to the poor cat. Places hard to find? They'd only be difficult to see if she wasn't looking. With a sigh, he could only pace back and forth while Keepa was freshening up. Though he did have to self-admit, why she's remained here for a full week was a topic that intrigued him. Then again, it was pretty obvious that his offer was just an excuse for a non official 'date', so did she know? Even then, what was the point of this date if she was going to leave to begin with? ...She was cute, really cute, and a date would help get his mind off of Woo Foo.

Standing atop of the hill that neared the town, he let his mind wander back to his childhood. Most of his adolescence involved Woo Foo, at least from what he could remember. He first joined during the Nightmaster's reign, back when that was still a thing. Well, it still was. The title of 'evil overlord' was a large threat that took up so much of their time and energy... which was shared by those who tried to harness such a power. Those that tried either were stopped by the army, or were driven to absolute madness. As far as they knew, only Coop had the potential to actually control such a magic, but that wasn't a likely possibility. The bird has an attitude, but he has no hateful bone in his body.

Just remembering Coop started a fire in his belly. Roger never got along with Coop, even before they all started with Woo Foo. He remembered picking on him for being such an overbearing dork...that fact itself was pretty embarrassing to remember. However, the current Coop wasn't a cup of tea either. He may not be 'the bad guy', but he's still a pretty big douche in Roger's book. Even IF he's sworn off using the dark magic for destruction, his power-spike got to his noggin. His blown up libido and superior attitude never failed to get on his nerves. Coop is very strong granted...even stronger than Roger himself if he decided that the dark magic was necessary. His demeanor can be absolute crap, but luckily the old 'Cluck had his morals ingrained like stone thanks to Master Yo. Otherwise, ooh he didn't even want to IMAGINE how the bird would be now.

Then there's the rest of his extended family. He respects the hell out of Jobeaux. The hick had never done him any wrong, at least intentionally. He is man WITH power, and he's always used it wisely and for the good of his people. Even when they've had their disagreements, Jobeaux was too forgiving of his temper and knew how to let go of an argument. He considered Jobeaux his closest friend... well, other than the annoying Rabbit. Yang was sloppy, never thinks anything through... yet he was always reliable whenever you asked him for a solid. They bicker, they brawl, Roger's shed most of his blood just from going full out on his companion. In a way, Yang was the brother that he deeply wished for as a kid. He'll always love and care for Tillman as his little step-sister, no matter how she aged. However, Yang filled a void that the child version of himself hoped for so long... a bro he can always count on.

In regards to siblings, he cared for both Yin and Lina like sisters; despite having crushes on them during his teenage years. Luckily at the time he was never the best when it came to women, though not much has changed in that department over time. Otherwise, they'd be on much awkward terms now. Just that thought itself was enough to make him shudder. That never prevented him from considering the duo close friends though. They were both similar when it came to pushy dispositions... always gossiping and always had their right of way. Yet that didn't bother them, because they (especially Yin) never forget to consider those around them when it came to their actions. Though damn-near twins when it came to their personalities, they both handle themselves differently. Lina always fought for her way, where-as Yin would rather logically reason her way through... if he was to be honest with himself, he respected Yin a lot more for it.

Dave and Boogeyman were probably the most distant to him...not due to their being much wrong with them, he enjoyed both of their companies. Dave doesn't whine as much about every. single. detail, like he did as a minor stump. He can actually hold an interesting conversation now...but only if he talked to him once a week. He might be made out of wood, but he really does have a heart of gold. Boogeyman was his go-to for really good times, and for amazing laughs...but he never saw the bastard once they turned 16. He would always call them friends, but he could never remember Dave's birthday for the life of him, or go to ALL of Boogeyman's party invites.

Just remembering such a crazy group of people, it made him miss the dojo even more! Time seems to be going by so slowly... if he was an idiot, he'd consider this torture. Even if they didn't get along at some points, they always had each other's backs. He never had to ask for someone to help him, as there was always a lending hand to his aid. In a way, that's what made training in Woo Foo that much better for Roger. Out of all the aspects of the martial art, that was what kept him going the most...

A small touch of his shoulders was what snapped the warrior back into reality. Her large ears were what he saw at eye level, and a short look downward reminded him of why the visit was well worth it. A Sage green kimono embroidered with white outlines only brought out her eyes, a lot more than he thought it would. For a split second, it reminded him of the 'fashion' advice Lina always tried to press on him. 'Match your clothes with your features, you'll look SOOOO bomb diggidy! ...DO NOT tell Boogey I said that, he'll think I can speak his RIII-DICULOUS language!' It was as if she read through his memories, and took the advice... well, might he add. Taking a moment to gawk while she took one last look into her tent, she quickly turned and wrapped her two, slender arms around Roger's enlarged one. Not wanting to look like a fool, he started their stroll through the town.

* * *

The sidewalks could fry an egg on this scorching, very heated day. It was in the midst of summer, and the horned host did not enjoy the angry sun above. A little sun sure, but enough to singe his skin was a little much... okay, WAY too much. If it wasn't for having such a thick layer of his largest organ, he'd be peeling like a banana by now. Passing by nothing but homes and small shops, there wasn't much of interest until they could hit Foo parks, dead center of their town. This way, he could try to buy some time while he thought of a place that was ACTUALLY difficult to find. Keepa hadn't said one word as they strolled, only humming to herself as Roger tried to think of what to say. The silence was beginning to kill him, so he finally spoke up.

"Soooooo, what is it that you look for in cities when you visit?" Interesting enough question, the Skelewog thought. He breathed a sigh of relief as she spoke attentively, grateful that he didn't offend her again right off the bat.

"Hmmmm, there is not much in specifics that I look for wherever I travel to. If I had to point out one, it would be the cultural aspects of where I go. If there is nothing of interest or anything new, I usually just explore the layout of the land before I take my leave." Nice to know that his home-town was cultured. She didn't continue on the thought, as she continued to whistle while he walked dumb-founded. He withheld his groan, he wasn't like Yin or Lina or even Dave and Jobeaux that can hold a conversation by themselves. Quickly realizing that this exchange would be all on him, he decided to delve further.

"R-Right... Well, what brought you here? This town's just full of people that, well, live here. This place looks pretty cleaned up, if I could brag. But events or culture? There's not that much excitement, at least anymore" He quickly whispered under his breath, hoping that it didn't catch her attention. The town is villain free, but it never hurts to take precaution when it comes to tourists...it wouldn't be the first time that a fresh face tried to plant the seed of sin. Even if he was touring with her just to get away with a date, it didn't hurt to be honest; considering he has to of yet proven that he could hold his promise. Sad to say, what he just mentioned was truth. Most that live here are retired, or worked the small businesses... that or the children that they bore and raised here. There wasn't much of a 'culture' that would be interesting for someone who's traveled a lot.

"Not to belittle your home, but nothing in particular brought me here, if I were to be honest. It happened to be along the way of larger places." The short-lived answers were starting to annoy the monster, but he couldn't really blame her for them. He'd rather her be honest about what she thought rather than smack-talk like a certain girl that he knew. He started to feel like she was avoiding the questions, or rather skirmishing on the details. The monster had to cool his head until they made it to their destination, even if the sun was completely against him.

The man-made forest was probably the most tour-worthy out of what they had. Thanks to Dave and his family with their 'donations', the trees were large in both size and variety. Though some were sentient like Dave, the majority were just average trees; ones that wouldn't scream if you cut into them. The pathways through this place were a smooth terrace, sleek enough to walk on barefoot without a worry for soreness. The floral aspect wasn't left out either...there were more flowers and many kinds, with every aspect of the rainbow painted on them. It wouldn't be more than a mile away from the greatest attraction that the forestry hid away, the large water fountain. The statue itself was of a legendary beast, the all mighty butterfly! Flowing into a moderately-sized pond, even Roger had to admit that it was beautiful. When the masterpiece was first finished, it was so flocked full of people that it took away from it's tranquility. Nowadays it's retained its peaceful nature, as the excitement of something new had died out.

The area seemed to also impress Keepa. Eyes wide and mouth agape, she was captivated by such a sight. Roger could tell from the tug of his arm that she wanted to probe deeper; mildly surprised (and satisfied) that she skipped over this place. With exhilaration she pulled him towards the towering Monarch, their stroll taken to a halt as they stopped to admire the flowers and scenery. 10 ft high, the small stream created filled the quiet of the sleeping trees nearby, as it dripped into the lake below. Hopping on top of the stone that neared the pond's edge, he could hear a faint purr coming from the entranced feline.

"Huh, I didn't think cats liked water. Don't they run away from it?" Roger commented with a small chuckle. Following her queue, she stood next to the stone she sat on while she dipped her paw into the cool water below; so captivated that she didn't notice the Koi swimming close to her claws.

"That is a myth that many believe. Just like all other creatures, some do and some do not. I happen to love swimming and being near lakes and streams...in a way, it is very soothing." Taking a seat next to the calmed feline, he couldn't help but feel relaxed himself. He didn't really care that much for water in total, but such a serene place right at home helped to distress from time to time. He witness Keepa catch a small crab after a few minutes of careful planning, only to laugh after she got bit and chucked the poor thing far into the lake. With a huff, she stood back up and headed for the exit. Taking the hint, he followed her out of the Foo park.

* * *

...So Roger didn't fail his promise, but he also couldn't think of any other attraction that would be worth their time. Hungry, they had both decided to spend the rest of the afternoon at their mall. It was dull in comparison, but at least easing their stomachs was a viable excuse for going there. Many of the visitors that day were children and teenagers that did nothing but argue and leave messes wherever they went. Neither one felt compelled to stay any further than the cafeteria, which they spent in conversation. He finally learnt that Keepa wasn't one for large crowds, though didn't mind wandering the public. She told of her various adventures across many countries. The few that she shared were deep in detail, and had Roger hooked in as she pinpointed different dangers and strangers that she had come across.

"Damn Keepa, it sounds like you've been everywhere! That's pretty awesome, but where do you plan to...I don't know, settle down?" A blush wanted a place in the talk they were having, so he tried his best to decline its invite as Keepa answered with a shrug. She looked solemn for a moment, but quickly perked up again.

"My, I could not tell you honestly. There is still much I have to of yet seen, and much I wish to explore. Even if the world can sometimes appear small by the people you meet, it is never the less very big." Again somewhat vague, Roger became more used to her simple answers from his temporary companion. He couldn't complain, she was actually opening up about herself! They were having a good time! By now any annoyance he held was changed into curiosity, figuring that her being somewhat conservative about some details was a smart way to avoid dangerous people.

The walk back to her tent tasted bittersweet on Roger's tounge. On one hand, he really did enjoy her company... she actually had stories to tell. Keepa helped to keep his mind off of Woo Foo, and she made him feel like a gentleman. It was a foreign feeling...but a good one. If he was to never see her again, at least he showed her a good time and redeemed himself from his previous fuck-ups.

Grateful for the tour, Keepa had given her last farewell before returning back to her tent. He left feeling much more lighthearted, for she agreed to another day of 'sightseeing' before leaving. Maybe this was the chance... the chance to finally get a girlfriend if he played his cards right! He even began skipping, but only for his face to meet concrete stairs...right before he could open his door.

"Ouch."

* * *

That evening, it dawned on Roger that he had to plan another date...if he could call it that. He truly did, but trying to get to know a girl that might leave if he screws up could hardly be called a date. The situation left Roger with a weird taste in his mouth. His large jaw stretched in a yawn while he picked up his cell-phone, Yang's ringtone filling the quiet of his apartment.

"Yo my man, what'sa happenin?" He could tell that Yang seemed a little too excited for a casual call.

"Not much bro, what's up?" Sitting on the edge of his bed, his toes called for a personal foot-rub while Yang continued.

"That's the problem dude, NOTHING is up! You, me, and Dave at the arcade tomorrow morning?" He could tell that it was more of a demand than a question. He could also tell that Yang is at the end of his rope with hobbies if he considered the arcade a good time. The games were updated and they were still fun, but they had already beaten most of them. Well, that and the consistent complaints from parent's having the adults take up 'their' games got irritating pretty fast.

"Look man, sounds great! But I kinda made plans already."

"Okay Sweet! Meet us at aro- Wait WHAT? What kind of plans are better than spending a day bullshitting at the arcade? We haven't done that in forever!" Roger didn't really want to admit that he was showing Keepa around, but he knew the blue rabbit better. Yin and Yang were polar opposites with a lot of things, but they both were extremely persistent and just damn right annoying when it came to secrets...or anything that interested them. Sighing, he decided to let him in on SOME info; at least to satisfy his curiosity and leave him the hell alone.

"I'm giving a tourist a look-around the town. They didn't plan on staying long, so I figured a day would do the trick." Some was a lie, but otherwise he was being honest. An over exaggerated sigh was heard.

"Dude, that's one of the LAMEST excuses for not hanging out that I've ever heard. That's coming from YOU man. Seriously, what are you doing tomorrow?" A growl wanting to escape, Roger took a deep breathe. A burning sensation was beginning to form in his belly, and he didn't want to scorch the wall in flames because his temper got the better of him.

"NOT an excuse man, i'm being honest. I really am taking this chick out around the to-" Before he even realized his mistake, a loud and long Ooooooooooh was being made by Yang. Laughing for a solid minute, Yang decided to tease Skelewog further.

"Roger Jr, you got yourself a DATE?! Oh SWEET HALLELUJAH it's a MIRACLE! Seriously dude, i'm proud of yah! Just wait until everyone hears about thi-"

"IT'S NOT A DATE YANG! Raw, look. I want it to be a date, but I wasn't lying when I said that she was a tourist. She's cute man, but I don't think that she's planning on staying."

"Then what's the point man? She can't be THAT cute...unless if you're doing it for a lay?" His suggesting tone only embarrassed Roger as another round of laughter ensued.

"Oh dude, didn't realize that you were a player. No wonder why you tried lying about it! Bwahahaha! Seriously, i'll keep that between you and me. No need for Roger Jr to become the newest whore in our group. Latah man." With a click, Roger only tossed himself on the bed with shame. He didn't have a legitimate reason to argue with Yang about something he wasn't even sure of himself. Why would he bother with Keepa? ...Oh yeah, because she was cute. He wasn't looking for sex out of her... though that would definitely be a bonus. He hasn't had it in a long time, but he wasn't desperate. Deciding that letting Yang believe that method of madness, he tucked himself under the warmth of his covers and passed out.

* * *

Authors Note: I apologize if most of this chapter was just background details rather than actual dialog and story-plot. I just couldn't help myself!


	5. Another Date, Another Day

Authors Note: ... , So I plan on trying to keep my chapters a little bit shorter... I tend to gab too much verbally AND over text. I hope that for those who've made it this far that you could forgive me, and I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: Other than Keepa Keys, I do not own the franchise/cartoon Yin Yang Yo! All copyright and ownership go to Bob Boyle II and Jetix/Disney XD.

* * *

_"Roger?" A faint voice was caught in the distance, but the complete darkness gave Roger no other clues. The lack of light had the monster on edge, fists ready for whatever came his way. Then again, he was completely alone, or at least that's was it seemed like. A cautious step had her voice ring through his ears again._

_"Roger, can you hear me? I-I I have no idea as to where I am. Please, you are my hero, I need you!" She cried out of the pitch black abyss. Roger really wish he had payed more attention to the mystic powers of Woo Foo...they were taught several years ago how to enhance your own senses with the stuff! He never cared much for anything that didn't involve his fists or any other part of his body. Now he's paying that price, not being able to pinpoint her location might cost her life. Knowing that getting upset with himself wouldn't help her, he followed (to his best ability) where the voice had come from._

_It seemed like hours before he finally hit his mark. The iridescent glow that emitted from the terrified feline was what led him here. Tucked to a corner, quiet sobs filled the void as he leaned in closer. Roger wasn't the most sensitive, but he needed to comfort her somehow._

_"Keepa, it's me. T-there there, i'm here. Everything will be okay! We'll find a way out of here, I promise." Like when he was a child, he crossed his heart whenever he made such a bold declaration. Several moments of a dying cry passed, and she had yet turned around to face him. Whatever was in here wasn't friendly and was probably after them. Taking care to not claw her shoulder, his gentle hand found a place as he began to pull her to him. _

_"RogAAAAAEEERR!" A terrifying screech blasted his eardrums as he was hit again with a blood-curdling scream. He was slammed to the ground, an immense pressure holding his body in place with no room to squirm. He could only look in horror as the woman he just met became a creature so petrifying. Eyes black as coal, her delicate hair ragged and smeared in so much blood that it made him sick. A mouth so large and filled with the sharpest of teeth he wanted to look away before her maw leaned in right before his eyes._

_"You, you are not my hero! You let this happen to me, and now you shall pay the price!" Her voice grew darker and more demented as she spoke, enough to send shivers all across his stunned body. Taking one last breathe, he witnessed the once beautiful girl open her chompers to tear him apart..._

_"...ROGER!"_

* * *

"NOOO!" Upright and ready to fight, the nerve-racked Skelewog threw his mightiest punch. A tear wanting to escape, he held his eyes shut tight as bare knuckle met with a soft blue pelt. CRASH! A bewildered and angry rabbit could only let out a short 'ouch', which woke Roger up from his torment. Just as confused, Roger looked both left and right before landing his face straight at the two women before him. The pink leader of their group was visibly worried about his action, while her turquoise counterpart caught herself in laughter at Yang's pain.

"Dude, what the hell was that for?! God damn man, that fucking hurt!" Lifting himself up on his two large feet, walking over to the monster in bed had him tempted to return the favor. A turqoise paw kept him from stepping any further, her giggles rang through his ears like a bell was being rang for supper. Shaking her head back and forth out of sympathy, Yin went to Roger's bedside and put her small paw below his horn.

"Are you okay Roger? That's the first time I've EVER seen you act like that, even for a dream! That must've been such a bad nightmare." Gently brushing off her paw, Skelewog stared hard at her brother, searching for the answer to a question Yang knew that he had. What the hell were they ALL doing in his apartment? Flustered, his mutters of 'i'm sorry' didn't satisfy him.

"Look Jr, we overheard his conversation with you last night. He was SOOOO LOUD, I swear the entire neighborhood could hear him laughing! Look, I'm off farm duty for a few days, and we're all left with nothing to do. Knowing you, that poor girl is going to have the most BORING day, so we're gonna help yah!" Lina treated Yin to a high-five while they both gained devilish smirks, leaving Roger wanting to go back to sleep. His nightmare was far better than dealing with their shenanigans any day of the week.

* * *

That morning was spent in failure, trying to explain the circumstance he was under was like trying to walk through a brick wall with these people. No matter how repetitive Roger made himself, they simply ignored his pleas while deciding his outfit and shining his horns; they refused to believe that it wasn't an official date. Well, it kinda was...but for someone who may leave at a moments notice? He was forced to assume that she'd take her leave once she got bored with him...being pessimistic, after today even! But alas, they were persistent in making him look his very best.

"Look guys, i'm grateful that you're helping me...but i'm telling you that she doesn't plan to stay. She's a traveler, I just planned on-"

"You 'planned on' getting with her so that she would stay, you can't lie to us Jr. Why would she stay if she didn't like you at least a little bit? You saved her life, but that doesn't get you ANYthing anymore from ANYbody." He wanted to argue with all of his heart, but it was sad to say that Lina was being straight with him. The amount of crimes and saves pulled throughout the lands made the ideals like 'superheroes' and 'villians' a very real and terrifying thing. It made a peaceful town like theirs was a rarity. Due to this, the 'civilians' that he met became indifferent to heroics or even some felonies committed! He also knew that he did enjoy Keepas company...Yang made it loud and clear it was because she was cute, gorgeous even. He kinda had to agree.

"Alright, you're all set to go. Now as for the actual date...well we gotta think up of SOMETHING!" Yin looked nearly frantic when pacing back and forth between his living room and kitchen. His apartment had an adequate enough room for all four people. His flat screen and gaming system was the center of it all. A long couch for them all to relax on didn't prevent the anxiety building in Roger's gut while Yin continued to stride back and forth. She nearly stubbed her toe on the corner of his little island that brought the two rooms together. Roger stared hard at the tan walls in front of him while curling his three toes into his dark carpet. After several minutes, Yang had enough.

"Rraw, this is getting us nowhere. If she travels a lot, then she's probably seen it all! You gotta DO something with her...make her more interested in YOU as a person rather than this boring as hell town! Roger, you can be SUCH A debby-downer and boring as hell sometimes, but what's something about you that will WOO her to you?" For once, Yin and Lina didn't contest one of the blue rabbit's ideas. Yang wasn't one to plan out anything, but he was leading them in the right direction. A flush of crimson began to cover Roger's cheeks when the topic was brought up. More about himself? He didn't mind braging about his strengths sometimes, but Keepa has probably seen more of his 'kind' that he'd like to admit. A duet of women giggling snapped him back to reality. Slowly turning his head, he was met with three devious smiles that unnerved him. Gulping hard, he prepared himself for the inevitable.

* * *

"It was very kind of you to invite me here Mr. Skelewog. I had seen this place during my first trip here, though I did not believe my presence was permitted." A small grin of approval didn't ease Roger's nerves. How they talked him into bringing her here was beyond him...

_"You want me to WHAT?" Roger couldn't believe what he was hearing. Bring her to the Woo Foo Dojo? For one, she didn't know that he was a warrior; they were taught to keep it that way! For two, he didn't know if she was trustworthy. And for three, he wasn't even allowed there for the time being. His response didn't raise a hair on their heads. Nodding in their approval, Yin began to explain._

_"Yeah, just think about it Roger. This will be a great way for her to get to know you! You're entire life revolves around Woo Foo; I mean what's more impressively dreamy than seeing a knight in shining armor right at your door-step, a bouquet of roses in hand. Offering her a ride on your great white stallion as you travel to your castle embroidered in diamonds and servents that will fullfill your every need! Huuuuuuuh~" Sighing, Lina interrupted Yin's day-dream._

_"So ignoring that she's off in LA LA land, being a fighter can be really impressive for most girls Roger. Besides, think of how IMPRESSED she'll be when you display your powers. She'll never want to leave~" Yins excitement only paralleled Lina's. Both could hardly stand still as they took their leave. _

_"We've got your back bro. All you gotta do is bring her there in about an hour or so; hit the punching bag or something. If Keepa's anything like those chicks, this'll be a piece of cake!" Yang stayed for only a moment longer to give a thumbs up, then laughed his way out the door._

...Okay, so he did know. It didn't help that Keepa wasn't remotely like Lina or Yin...a quality that he actually enjoyed. He could only wonder how Master Yo would react to his presence here, if he wasn't busy sleeping or looking over any 'requests' the citizens of the town put in. Yin and Yang didn't get there tenaciousness from nowhere, and their father was even worse than they were when it came to his decisions. He didn't want to disobey his Master for the sake of a day out...so what was he to do when confronted? Just imagining the large Panda walking in and whooping his ass was enough to make Roger want to upchuck; that would ruin the entire point of impressing Keepa into staying! Holding his breath, he lead the fascinated Catsylvanian through the doorway.

To his surprise, there was no one present at the entrance or living room. The wooden floors shined from it's newly finished cleaning, the walls adorned with many pictures of their adventures over the past ten years. Roger felt a little nostalgia, despite only being away for nearly two weeks. He could still remember the torn up chair that used to sit in the middle of it all, the beaten up television and said chair being moved to Yo's personal space. Before he could even blink, Keepa was already to the wall facing them; admiring the photographs and paintings had her at an awe. Strolling over had Roger suppressing a chuckle as she began pointing.

"Ah, so you're a warrior in Woo Foo? My my~ You've been to many different places, like myself." Elated that she seemed more open, the Skelewog described his closest friends. Yang and Yin, who were the first to begin training under their master. He explained how they were so opposite, that their symbol fit the two like nothing else could. He shared the heart-warming tale on how they figured out that their master was actually their biological father, and how they've become inseperable since then; enough that Yin and Yang would NEVER dream of moving away. He told of Jobeaux and how his princemenship and early marriage had given them the best of advice; that he was the wisest out of everyone. He even informed her of his latest conquest to clean up the city streets, there's no more littering permitted! With a giggle, he continued on to Dave and Boogeyman. Though their stories had much less detail they were still honored for their powerful magics and might non-the less. Pointing to the bear, he wished that more could be said for Vincent Van Growl. The the brown bear was cool in Roger's book, and he kinda wished that he decided to remain with Woo Foo. Alas, the moment that Clown-Foo came up was the second that Vincent chose his fate. He'll occasionally visit from time to time, but even to this day alignments were never made between the two martial arts.

Satisfied, the monster lead her towards the training area. Mentally thanking the trio from earlier, it was just as empty. Taking an accurate guess, Keepa took a seat on the near-by bench while Roger began to pound on the punching bag before him. It felt so liberating to finally throw a punch, the leather exterior against his skin made him want to cry from joy. After five minutes of punches, kicks, and overall showing off, Roger took a seat next to Keepa. She seemed abnormally calm, so a conversation couldn't hurt, right?

"Soooo, have you had any traveling companions yourself?" After a moment of thought, her whiskers nearly tickled his cheeks as she faced him to respond.

"Not many unfortunately. There have been a few that I had the pleasure to stroll with...but nothing more." Vague, uninformative, slightly annoying. Roger was beginning to feel closer to his feline companion, so maybe a more direct question about what she's already shared would give him more details.

"So you said on your note that you're Catsylvanian? I've never been or even heard of that country...what's it like?" Again, a minute had passed as the feline contemplated on her answer. Roger figured that he hit good mark, she was thinking of her response so thoroughly...in a way, it put him on suspense.

"Well, Catsylvania is a rather small country in comparison to others. It has been around for many centuries, and those that visit tend to enjoy their stay. We are very traditional people, and carry on such behaviors with honor and integrity. You could say that many Catsylvanians are stuffy, and can be a bit full of themselves. However, they all care about their neighbors, and share a strong bond with one another. In a way, our cultures are more similar than what I first thought Mr. Skelewog. You, as a Woo Foo Warrior, share such identical relationships...no?" Taking a second himself to truly think about his answer, he replied.

"I guess so. I mean I sorta grew up with everybody. Kinda difficult to stay mad or separate with such a tight click like ours. I can't really say the same for my family though."

"Oh, but why would that be? Do you not have a moral code when it comes to your own flesh and blood?"

"Well I do love them. They're my family and always will be. But I guess it's just because none of us have that much in common. My dad's a ;villain; outside of town. When I say villain, I mean he's paid to guard specific places from trespassers, kids, or tourists. He's an absolute PUSS about everything else though. My step-mom stays at home watching soap operas, she'll occasionally baby-sit from time to time too. My younger sister Tillman is in middle school now, and all she ever does is practice her singing or bitch about another girl in her class. I'll always defend them if I need to, but otherwise...eh." Kinda felt like a douche bag now that he said it aloud, but it was true. Nodding her head in understanding, Roger took a chance to ask another question before things got awkward again.

"What about your family? If Catsylvania is what it sounds like, why would you leave?" Skelewog deeply hoped that she wouldn't try to avoid this question, but wasn't gonna put all of his eggs in one basket. This time she began to look a little sad, as if he touched a sensitive subject that he shouldn't of.

"I deeply care about my country Roger. It is always home in my heart, but I chose to follow my traditions with travel. As I have mentioned in the note, one of our greatest past times involve traveling the world. With it, we gain knowledge about how other cultures work, and the new people that we meet can change our own perspectives of life itself. When we do return back, we bring with us these gifts to benefit our country. That is what I am doing now, and I have learned more than I ever could from home." A small smile for reassurance, Roger returned the favor. Offering his hand, he lead her outside of the Dojo and to the local sandwich shop.

...Meanwhile Lina, Yang, and Yin finally dropped to the floor of the sweat-filled matte. Utilizing so much magic for the same technique could be very exhausting, even for the students that have trained for so long. Topped with an invisibility spell, they felt drained. However, that didn't prevent the girls from their excited squeals.

"Did you SEE THAT?! They connected so well, you could just tell by looking at them that they're into each other."

"Oh my god right? Lina, I think we just set up a couple for life~"

"Common Yin, it was just a small talk that they had. Hell, i'm surprised that my boy didn't stick with punching the bag for the entire day. Knowing Roger, he's just gonna puss out once they hit first base...if he ever let it get to that point." Erupting in laughter, Yang left to go follow his long-time girlfriend out of the training room. Yin was too excited to backlash at her brother, so instead she ran right out to go follow the couple.

* * *

The rest of that afternoon was spent at the sandwich shop. An annoyed waiter stood by as they continued to exchange stories of their past. Keepa could go on about the traditions of her country for hours...and that is exactly what she did. The festivals that they hosted sounded like a great time...one even lasting for two weeks out of the year! Some were to celebrate the coming of a new year, filled with dancing in the streets and all kinds of amazing food. Others were to commemorate a new tradition that they set in place, or to even honor a new hero that arrives and decides to stay! Yet, there were also the weird rituals that they had when children or 'kits' are born; Giving them all kinds of toys and then pairing them up with other kits if they picked the same toy was a bit strange. She got to even more unusual stuff by the time it started to get dark, some making him incredibly uncomfortable. Others had him crying with how hard he was laughing. The trio were never far, soaking up every word that Keepa had to say with their own curiosities.

The night ended with another walk to her tent. It again ended somewhat bittersweet to Roger, he had no idea just how much longer her stay would be. Yet again hope lingered, for a promise of another date was made. Smiling to himself on his walk home, he began to wonder just how everyone else spent their day...

"Well she's just plain weird...but I haven't seen Roger sit through that much talking, ever." The trio decided to analyze his date during a dinner of crab-cakes and spaghetti...Yang could never stand the taste of seafood. Nodding to Yang's remark, Yin chipped in.

""She's from another country Yang, of course she's got different stuff going for her...but something doesn't feel quite right."

"What'dya mean Yin? I mean I know that she's a cat, and cats can sometimes be little brats but-"

"Okay Lina two things. For one, that's kinda specist-"

"I'm a DOG Yin, we've never gotten along with cats. I'm not saying she's bad, i'm just saying that it wouldn't surprise me." Such a bold statement, both slightly cringed in the moment of awkward silence. Yin, because she could hardly believe that her best friend could think that way. Yang, because he knew of the rant about equality that Yin would dish out later. Shaking the statement off, Yin continued.

"...for two, it's got nothing to do with her species. Well, I mean it kinda does, but more about where she comes from. She says she's from Catsylvania, and that rings a bell. Remember when Master Yo gave us a history lesson on places that practiced Woo Foo?" Her question was only met with blank stares. She expected that from Yang, but even Lina hadn't the slightest idea. Sighing to herself, she continued her breakdown.

"If I remember correctly, Yo mentioned that Catsylvania used to use Woo Foo all the time! They didn't have just Warriors, but everyone used it."

"Well why would it matter now Yin? I might not be the brainiac, but even I know that everyone forgot about Woo Foo over century ago. Even if they did practice it up to that point, what makes you think that they do now?" A little bewildered by Yang actually thinking, Yin mentally decided to drop the subject.

"I'm just saying that we should keep that in mind if Keepa Keys decides to stay in town."

* * *

Author's Note: Lina's a cool chick in the cartoon, but I could still see her holding to the dog vs cats stereotype. Roger didn't have as much of a personality in the cartoon, so I'm displaying him as the kind of guy that's more upright and thinks things through, but still has a hot temper that'll literally burn you alive if you're not careful.


	6. Keepa, is that you?

Author's Note: Writing this story makes me wish to rewatch the cartoon all over again. I've always been a pretty avid cartoon fan, but this one takes a special place. Their dialog kind of reminds me of a PG Archer series...it so goofy and at times inappropriate, which makes it that much better.

Disclaimer: Other than Keepa Keys, I do not own the franchise/cartoon Yin Yang Yo! All copyright and ownership go to Bob Boyle II and Jetix/Disney XD.

* * *

Several weeks had passed since Roger broke through Keepa's shell, and he was enjoying every moment of it. For the most part, his days were either spent at Foo Parks or taking more detailed strolls around the town and it's outskirts. She was one of the kindest and most polite women that he's met thus far, yet she still had a spunk for correcting him or putting things bluntly; it kept her from being too good to be true! It was almost as if she had an unlimited bank of stories from the lands that she's visited, he could listen to them all day without growing bored. He invited her to his apartment to play video games last night even! As day after day flew by, his confidence with her calling this town home grew. He never wanted to mention her leave, and she never brought it up. If this continued, he could see himself with a new girlfriend to fight for!

Excitement was what Roger woke up to every morning, but this morning it had grown. After clearing the idea with both Yin and Yang, he had decided to bring her back to his dojo. He knew that everyone would be there, and introducing her to his warrior family might just seal the deal. If he left her impressed, she'll never want to leave! ...It may even give him the gall to finally ask her to be his girlfriend. I mean, what could be more tempting to stay in a town with some of the world's greatest warriors to protect you? Nothing came to mind as he left the apartment in his wake.

They day had greeted him with a cooler atmosphere than normal. It was nearing fall, so the raindrops painting the pavement underneath his wooden sandals didn't surprise the rushed monster. He was late! Yet, the darkened clouds above him and the slight wind that danced around his body gave him an eerie calm. Unlike some of the townsfolk, Roger enjoyed rainy days. If he could take an entire year of rain instead of the burning sun that angrily leered down at them, he would in a heartbeat. Passing by a corner grabbed his attention, he could hear the courteous voice of Keepa. What the hell was she doing here? They were going to meet in front of Foo Parks! Before he could turn to investigate, an erupting argument ensued. Using his element of surprise, he backed into the corner and kept his attention up.

"I am sorry Maxwell, but you had blown the whistle I had given to you several months ago, about six months if I remember correctly. You had saved my life and I am still very gratef-"

"Don't give me that crap, you thankless twat! You said so yourself; blow on it, and i'll come to your aid. I'm blowing on it now, am I? I'm HERE for you to serve for, oh I don't know... Saving your LIFE? No matter how many times I use it, you should still be willing to serve me." Taking the chance to grab a peak while they were distracted, he could see the engrossed Mongoose glaring hard at the poor girl. His eyes were a distinct shade of blood-shot red, and his hunched back was COVERED in what looked like to be bumps. In short, not even his mother could call him a 'sight for soar eyes'. Keepa's tail was tucked down, nearly touching the ground as he leaned in closer to the distraught feline.

"...I am sorry, but as I have said before, the whistle is nothing more than an ordinary whistle now. You have called me. I have answered since that first call. The main reason we are even here now is out of coincidence, not out of any further servitude. Despite my feeling grateful, I do not wish to help you any further. Could you please leave me alone from now on? I do not feel enjoyment asking beca-"

"Because I saved your LIFE, Keepa! Without me, that boar would have eaten you ALIVE! Damn, i'm just asking for a good time and what do I get? 'Oh, please marry me so I can go back to my home country! Oh please, leave me alone if I don't agree?' I've met prostitutes more grateful than your sorry ass! And another thing, the growth that you gave me on my back is so big, it's ruined my game! You owe me for that!" It took all of Roger's strength to not crack a single knuckle, let alone this man's skull. In a disheartened voice, Keepa tried to console with him while gradually moving back a few steps.

"I am so sorry Maxwell, I truly do not mean to upset you..." Her voice began to linger, a hint of a cry coming on made the Woo Foo Warrior want to jump in, but he withheld, but not for long as the Mongoose let out a chuckle. His fur was ragged, and his humps was no joke. Swollen and just downright ugly to look at, it was no surprise that he wasn't 'getting any'.

"Hmmhmhmhm, I GUESS I can't blame you for being the nervous sort. Like you told me, you've been rejected so much that even I could hardly believe it at first. I mean, someone as gorgeous as you going through EIGHT WHISTLES? Eight men, and not a SINGLE ONE wanted anything to do with you! Bahaha, I mean, com'on. You've probably been tossed more than a salad at a salad bar. Hahahaha! ...but let me tell you what? I know you're feeling guilty for rejecting such a hero, like myself. Mmmhmm mmmhmm; but I can help that guilt fade if you just help me out..." Unable to hold himself in spot any longer, Roger turned to find his arm reaching out for Keepa's waist. Prepared for the worst, Keepa leaned into his grasp while Roger gave the most menacing stare that he could to Maxwell.

Reacting before another thought passed, Roger threw a strong jab right into his sternum. Hitting the ground hard, the harasser turned to his attacker with a look of horror and anger. His hump began to jiggle like a disgusting jelly as he stood up, fists formed while his scrunched eyes scanned the monster before him. Wet and angry, he looked ready for a fight.

"...A Skelewog? Damn you assholes, I always run into your kind wherever I go! You seem to love picking fights, and you're ruining my good time. Ain't that right, sweetheart?" Arms intertwined underneath her sleeves, she stood paralyzed while he eyed her suggestively. Moving in front of his view, her angry hero began cracking his knuckles.

"You call yourself a hero? You're just a disgusting excuse for a man is what you are! Just because you saved someone doesn't give you the right to demand anything from them. That includes whatever's in your fucked up mind." A bitter laughter was his response, grabbing his stomach to ease his new-found pain.

"Bahaha, you really think that dumb bitch deserves that much respect? PLEASE, you're just a stupid bastard. She owes me for that save and she knows it! She's done it before and she'll do it again. That's my reward for saving her. It's called 'milking it' my dear boy, and you'll learn one day once you decide to put on your big boy pants!"

"I'd leave if I were you. Scumbags like you aren't welcome here, and how dare you speak like that! You're not a hero, you're just a selfish jackass that was just there at the right time!" The fires of his belly began to boil as the cackling continued, he wanted nothing more than to smash this guy! Having enough, a swift kick sent the mongoose flying into the wall. Coughing up blood only delayed the anger that grew. Stumbling over himself, he could finally stand up before eyeing the victim. Shooting her one last dirty glare, he shouted at Skelewog before taking his leave.

"You're defending a whore, you dipshit! That's not worth a few punches, nor my time! You'll be sorry the next time you see me!" Slamming the whistle that hung on his beaten leather belt, it smashed between his curled toes with a load crunch.

Taking a moment to breathe a sigh of relief, a smile of gratitude was given to her defender. Stretching his arms, Roger turned to the feline with an expected request, or rather demand.

"...I want answers."

* * *

Author's Note: This chapter's pretty short compared to previous ones, but I felt that this was the best place to stop. Any reviews and tips are always appreciated, and I hope y'all are enjoying the story. :)


	7. What about tradition?

Authors Note: Sometimes I wonder if the story will get enough traction. I'd love to turn it into a fan-comic...y'know, IF I COULD ART.

Disclaimer: Other than Keepa Keys, I do not own the cartoon/francise Yin Yang Yo! All copyright/ownership belong to Bob Boyle II and Jetix/Disney XD

* * *

"What is it that you would like to know?" Her face was solemn in expression, she was quiet in disposition. Unlike their previous conversations that only ended in short stories and vague details, he would not put up with that now. He wanted... no, needed the details of what the hell was going on. They were both sitting on the tarp floors of her tent with the main flap closed, only the lighting from her small over-head lamp gave any leeway to their facial expressions. He stared her down hard, trying his best not to lose his temper.

"Huuuuh fuck Keepa, where do I even begin? Oh, Oh-oh okay, who was that douche bag that was harassing you?" She almost looked frantic, as if she was trying to come up with a lie to deter him away from the subject at hand. She stared only at her small, neatly groomed paws while she exhaled a deep breath.

"The man in the alleyway was named Maxwell, though I never quite caught his last name. About a few days from now, it was six months ago in a forest a country away; he had rescued me from a wild boar that had caught me on his territory. He was kind enough to sa-"

"Why was he harassing you? We both know what he was asking for Keepa, and we also both know that it was extremely inappropriate..." Roger interrupted, growing in frustration. The fires of his belly hadn't quelled since the incident with that damned Mongoose, so her further compliments to that bastard were making him want to spew flames. What made him the angriest was that she was praising him for saving her life, rather than getting to the point.

"Well you see, he had already blown the whistle that I have given him, the same kind of whistle I had given to you... though different with its magic. Maxwell was very...er, persistent with satisfying his libido from the get'go. So when he had blown it about two months ago, I had given him my services in turn... for the price of his physical dis-figuration. He must have traveled here on his own free will. When he saw me, he wanted the same sexual experience from before, as well as a cure for what my magic had done to him. Even if it had disgusted me, I planned to run away to find myself some help, at least before you had come in...and I am thankful that you di-" A snap of Roger's large fingers interrupted her sentence. The surprised cat could only look up into his angered eyes before he pointed into her own.

"Okay, so now I fully understand that shit; riddle me this. Eight different saviors? Marriage?!" He wanted to burst with confusion. What did he mean by marriage? Was she a swindler like yang was telling him? _'Yo man, be careful out there when you decide to finally get yourself a girl. From what Yin and Boogey Man have told me, some just want you for your protection, or worse yet your money. Don't fall for that man! I mean it's great to brag, but you don't want a harpy attatched to your ass!' _Just the mere thought of Keepa being a harpy made him shudder with fear.

"All of this can be explained with my heritage, Roger. I, I have not been fully honest with you." 'Well no shit.' Roger could only think while she continued.

"You see, I come from Catsylvania, a country very far away from here. You know this through our talks.. well in my country, us Catsylvanian cats live by tradition; our largest and most cherished tradition is not just travel, but also getting unlucky."

"Unlucky?" Though he's relieved that she's being honest and open, he was still non-the less very confused and annoyed that she lied to begin with.

"Yes. You see, there were a few parts of my tradition that I never fully clarified. For us Catsylvanians, we are never allowed to leave our homeland, unless it's an ambassador or a business consultant with another country. I did not fib when I said that the country was very uptight, and that is what I mean. We are not allowed to leave unless we are willing to commit to a deal. The deal is simple; you venture out to get unlucky. By unlucky, we mean to get into life-threatening danger. It can not be faked, and has to be very much real. Then we can get saved, or the opposite can happen and that Catsylvanian can save someone else."

"Then the most challenging step happens, or is attempted anyway. It is up to that Catsylvanian to take that hero home as their new spouse, and to return to our country with new-found honor." Even before she was finished with her explanation, Roger felt his face grow red hot and his eyes grow wide. She wanted to marry him on the spot? They do this to themselves? It didn't even occur to him until she remained silent that they could never leave unless they commit to one of the most ridiculous things he's ever heard of! Before he could question further, she continued with blunt facial expressions.

"You see, I am considered one of the unluckiest cats of all of Catsylvania. While I may have had fantastic luck in getting rescued so many times, not one of my heroes would come home with me. I have tried, but most have asked for intercourse and nothing more. There have been many before me that have failed, sure. However, they have never went through the amount of potential spouses like I have. Unlike what Maxwell said, I have gone through ten different heroes... with you being my tenth. Most of us that travel are able to come home within just two or three tries. It is very rare for A Catsylvanian to be like myself, and fail with bringing someone home with so my tries." With a tear in her eye, she persisted in getting the words out.

"If I cannot find a groom or bride after eight years of searching... by tradition, they will consider me either diseased if I did not inform anyone at home of my where-abouts. Even then, they would consider me dishonored. If I attempted to return, I would be denied. However, the deed was my fault for not using my luck wisely, and not being as persistent as the many others before me. That is why Maxwell said the things that he said... it is because, they are true." With a heavy heart, she moved from her seat towards the tent flap, only to have Roger abruptly grasp her and turn her around.

"Wait, when is your time limit? Why didn't you tell me any of this? Why would you LIE to me Keepa?" He too felt like shedding tears for this cat. She remained so closed up for a reason, and he didn't persist in this knowledge like he should have. What's the reason for her staying, if she had a goal that she needed to complete?

"I did not wish to tell you, because I have already burdened so many other men with such a troubling request. When you had first saved me, I had a strong suspicion that you were an avid warrior; due to the headband that you always wear. You had proven that to me when you had shown me your dojo, and the family that you have come to know. I had learned the importance of you being able to travel, and I would not wish to take that life away from you. If you had moved with me, then you would never be able to leave again." Looking down, Roger gently pulled her face back up.

"How long have you been searching? When does those eight years come up?" The tear from before had finally escaped from her bottom eyelid, and began to flow down her cheek as she looked at him with swollen, reddened eyes.

"...Yesterday." A dead silence filled the air, then it hit him...

He was her last chance of going back to her home country. The time that she spent with him? It might've been to convince himself to go with her! She was playing the same game that he was! Yet, it was far more bitter than what he was trying to pull...she was deceptive; it nearly disgusted him how he fell for such a beautiful woman so easily. By the time she knew who he was, it was already too late. Yet, she decided to stay...but never told him the truth? Even if he did reject her, at least the time that she spent here wouldn't of been wasted; it wouldn't of left him feeling betrayed. He wanted to cry himself, but held his head up high. He was horrified, but what's done has been done. He let go of Keepa and forced himself out her door-flap, after turning to the saddened woman one last time.

"... Keepa. You lied to me, and that's not forgivable in my book. You lead me on to thinking that you liked me, enough for you to stay. I mean for fucks sake, you travel and you spent weeks in a such a small town that could be explored in a matter of hours! I thought it was because we actually had something going...and you didn't say jack shit. i wouldn't of even minded that, I really, REALLY liked you Keepa! I was even going to ask for you to be my girlfriend by the end of the day... but I can't live with myself knowing that i'd be going out with a girl who wouldn't tell me something so important! Fuck, I don't even know what to think right now." Keepa began shedding more tears, despite her attempts at holding her emotions in like she normally would. Roger forced himself to keep his eyes locked on to the cat and avoid looking away.

"I-I can't trust you ever again, Keepa. It'd be best for you to move on with your live, however you can. But know this, I don't care how your culture is and how you 'repay' someone for saving your life. Don't ever let someone like Maxwell touch you again. No matter what circumstance, or what he did for you, that's not acceptable." The fires in his body began to re-boil even thinking about that damned Mongoose. People like him will NEVER be heroes, and it infuriated him that Keepa didn't see that. A growl caught in his throat, he swore to himself and to Keepa.

"I swear if I find out about anyone else, past, present, or future that pulled that shit on you... i'll rip them apart."

* * *

Authors Note: So this is definitely the shortest chapter so far, but also the most exciting. :D


	8. The Last Goodbye

Disclaimer: Other than Keepa Keys, I do not own the francise/cartoon Yin Yang Yo! All copyright and ownership go to Bob Boyle II and Jetix/Disney XD.

* * *

It's been a full month after Roger's recent discovery and it's been eating away at him ever since. Keeping himself busy with Woo Foo research (the only subject he could read about without falling asleep) could only quell his withdraw from Woo Foo by a little bit, though it seemed more than enough for Roger at this point. It hurt even after so long of being away from the cat, his emotions felt like a disgusting mixture between sorrow and relief. He went through a heart-ache that he's never felt before...but at the same time, he felt at least SOME comfort with the knowledge that he could move on with his life; thanks to Woo Foo. By now she had probably left town, which put more ease in Roger's mind. He could never remain still for too long after he's spent so much time training in his favored martial art, so he eventually picked up swimming and going to the gym. Though Master Yo denied him of training in his primary career as a hero, he wasn't going to let his body suffer for it.

Communication with the Woo-Foo Army have remained consistent, despite no longer being allowed in the Dojo (for the time being). He often saw Lina at the farm when he went to pick up groceries from the local food market. She would always ask about his 'dates' with Keepa are doing...yet he never had the heart to tell her that their relationship never happened. He hated lying, but now was NOT the time to pour salt into his fresh wound. He often nodded that everything was going fine, even faking a story or two to keep her curiosity at bay. Dave always seemed to be at his favorite bus-stop during the day, chatting up it's passengers as if they were his own 'click'. He never minded his stories though, they even put him at an awkward calm whenever he took the bus to one of his gigs. Yang called once or twice to invite him out to the bar, but he always declined; drinking and a sad disposition didn't seem like such a bright idea. Like with Lina, he never mentioned once about Keepa, the guilt and anger that she caused prevented him from admitting his dilemma. Shrugging off his thoughts, he readied his trip to the gym when the beeps and boops of Yang's ringtone rang in his pocket.

"Yo, Wassup Yang?"

"Yo listen up man. Cancel all plans, because tonight's the night that we PARTY! We gotta go to a different bar on the other side of town for this one though." Roger shook his head with confusion.

"Wait, why can't we go to the close one?"

"We TRASHED THE PLACE! It was awesome! They didn't think it was though, Dave, Boogey and I have a permanent ban there now. Aha, good thing Boogey was there to sweet-talk them into not making us pay! That bill would have been pretty damn heavy. So you in?" This was Yang's third invite. He truly missed being able to hang out with his friends on a regular basis, but he was still hurt from the Keepa fiasco... Why the hell not? He should be over it by now! Tonight, he's gonna prove it.

"Sounds good Yang ma man, be there same time?"

"Kickass, see you there!" With a click, Roger prepared himself for one long, hopefully fun night that he CAN remember.

* * *

This building was much better in quality compared to the last that he'd been to. With only two bars in town, he could see why this one was MUCH more lively. The bar itself was clean and crisp as if they just opened. A 24 hour place like this was hard to find anywhere, so it was beyond him how they kept everything so organized. The bartender was pretty cute too, a low hanging shirt on the amphromorphic goat left little to the imagination as she sweetly tended to her guests. The dance floor and DJ stood a good distance from the eating area, bouncing with excited youths grinding on each other to the pop music that even had Roger wanting to get a groove on. Looking at the list of drinks made him remember why he never considered this place...twice as expensive and nothing to scoff at. Beauty pays he guessed, not like he had much of a choice thanks to Yang and his small group getting kicked out of the previous bar. Roger could only gape in awe as people kept on ordering left to right, not realizing that their overpriced stuff was NOT worth getting drunk off of, not if you're using a card anyway. Sighing, he ordered the usual as Jobeaux took a seat next to him.

The next hour was spent enjoying Jobeaux's dirt about Redneckistan. He knew that he was the King of his people, but he never knew just how much of a Redneck he was until he started talking about home. Most of his stories these days involved reforming Redneckistan to be more homely to travelers, something that WOULD be going smoothly if it wasn't for how filthy some of the town's residence can be! He gave out areas that were prohibited from anyone from entering, as they were purely made for guests... that didn't go over as well as he'd hoped. He was ending his rant with a hiccup and burp before he took a swig from his second drink.

"I mean for fucks sake, that's our NAME SAKE. But some of them are so nasty they need to stink bomb their houses just to make them smell better, PHEW." With a hearty laugh, he goes in for a long, very large swig.

"There's something really eating away at yah, isn't there?" Nearly choking his drink, the snorter couldn't help but laugh, and hard.

"What makes you *cough* say that?" The troll could only roll his eyes as Roger got some small gasps of air. The affects from his liquor hadn't kicked in yet, but the sting of strong alcohol was enough to make any form of cough a pain to deal with.

"Are you kidding? You've got that look all over you man. Everyone KNOWS that something's not right with you, they just figured it was the whole Woo Foo thang, or the Keepa thang. But unlike them, I know better than to just 'assume'; that just makes an ass out of you AND me. You shouldn't let it stick, peel off that band-aid and let me see!" Weird way to ask how he's been doing, but he clearly understood. Putting down his drink, Roger began.

"Well, it happened after I saved some chick right? Saved her from getting killed in a car crash."

"OH I remember hearing about that across town. Yin and Lina NEVER shut up about it until about a week ago! ...Bad lay i'm guessing?" A flash of red started to coat his cheeks, but kept his cool as the buzz starting to finally kick in.

"No man, I never touched that woman, you should know me better than that! She was just a strange cat... she gave me a weird whistle after I saved her ass, then left. A week passed and I bumped into her again. She traveled a lot, yet decided to stay here? I thought it might be a chance to actually get a girlfriend! ...It took me a full week to really get to know who she was. We were getting along so well man! She was awesome! Then one day I caught her getting harassed by this fucking scumbag wanting her ass. I sucker punched him so hard that I could feel his spleen squeel." A growl could be heard coming from the bottom of his gut. Becoming more distraught as he talked, Jobeaux could easily tell that it made his blood boil just thinking about it. Taking a moment to breathe, he put his glass back down after another sip.

"Then I figure out that she's a from Catsylvania, a weird ass country that she came from." Jobeaux thought for a second, then struck a light bulb.

"I think I heard of them a loooong time ago. I remember my pappy used to be involved with one of them, they got some weird ass traditions man, like off the wall what the fu-"

"EXACTLY. Their main thing is just damn-right stupid. If they leave, they gotta get saved by somebody, and I mean legit saved; no acting or causing an accident to GET saved. Then they have to convince that person to marry them and go back. The fucking worst part...I was her last chance of going back home man. Her clock ran out the day AFTER she told me all of this shit. I wouldn't of cared if she bothered to not hide that shit from me man." Despite being tempted for another swig, Roger stayed away from his drink. He might be depressed now, but trying to forget wasn't gonna make it any better, his buzz was enough. About fifteen minutes passed before either spoke up.

"Look Roger, no one can really understand your position. I mean you didn't KNOW. But even if you did, what COULD you do? I mean, what if you did know? You're not insane enough to just go and marry a pretty looking woman just because she'll be sad. She's in a tough spot, but it ain't your fault. Hell, she knew that. Which is WHY she didn't bother telling you. If anything, she probably didn't wanna guilt trip you. Who knows? She must've really liked you too, if she bothered to stay instead of figuring out something else or trying again. I wouldn't worry so much about it Roger, honestly. If it's outta your control, why fret? Besides, i'm sure she knows what she's doing. If she's been to more places than all of us put together, she'll find her own way." Taking one last swig, Jobeaux bid the party a fair night, as did Roger.

Despite his discussion with the hick, it still did not help settle Roger's mind on the subject. The walk home seemed more like torture...as in too much time to think and dwell on all of this...

Then the street light revealed a groomed donkey with a caravan attached. A tarp covered all the contents that the mini-steed was pulling, a silken cat to it's side. A dark blue dress with no patterns at all nearly made her blend with the dark background, if it wasn't for the white of her fur and the bright green of her eyes. Eyeing Roger herself nearly had her take a stop, but she continued to quietly pace to him.

"I am glad that we had crossed paths before I had left Roger. I am terribly sorry about all that has happened, I did not mean to disrespect you and make you feel differently about me. I realize now that I should have been honest from the very beginning, to prevent you from getting hurt. Even though we have not known each other for long...I only wish to say that you have treated me with the greatest respects out of all my heroes. You did not wish anymore from me than my company. Roger Jr, you ARE a true hero at heart; please never lose your caring spirit." Gracing him with a kiss on his reddened cheek, she headed off towards the opposite direction. He called to her in a solemn fashion.

"Where will you go now Keepa? You can't go back..." With a small smile for reassurance, she responded.

"I am not sure, but I am confident that I will find a way. I am not the first cat to not return home Roger, so do not worry for me! We- we are known for making even the worst situations work to our benefit." With that being said, she left the dazed monster in her wake.


	9. Back to the Dojo

Authors Note: I appreciate all views and comments. I'm finally getting in my own groove when it comes to these updates and my story, so I hope old and new readers enjoy!

Disclaimer: Other than Keepa Keys, I do not own the cartoon/franchise Yin Yang Yo! All copyright and ownership go to Bob Boyle II and Jetix/Disney XD.

* * *

Several weeks past, and the days have started to blend together for the poor monster. Not much action has happened, the only action being the turning of books and his sweat hitting the matt at the local gym. The few requests that the dojo has received from the townspeople and the dangers on the outside were easily taken care of by Yin and Yang, which helped to keep Yang's attention at bay. Since Keepa had left town, he was torn between how to feel about her emotionally. Part of him was disgusted with how she treated those stupid bastards, with a dignity and respect that they didn't deserve. She was still willing to praise them as heros, for fucks sake! Another piece of him felt pity; how would he feel if he was never able to come home? Just imagining such a thing caused him heartache.

The most he felt, however, was betrayal and anger. She was stuck, and he perfectly understood that. What he didn't understand was why she bothered getting to know him in the first place! Did she really enjoy his company? Did she really plan on staying, even if she couldn't return to her home country? Or did she try to woo him home, not even informing him of her tradition? To him it just seemed dumb; even if he did reject, at least he could've helped her without her knowing...get her saved by someone else that wanted to travel there. It would've been a long shot, granted. But it was better than nothing! That and she withheld the truth for so long...and outright lied to him. If there was one thing that peeved him the most, they were lies.

With a hard WHACK! The poor punching bag found itself piled with the others that had met their fate. He took a moment to realize that he would yet again have to pay his local gym for new gym bags...another small reason why he missed the dojo. Even if it wasn't for Woo Foo, at least their punching bags could withstand anything Roger could throw at it. Boops, whistles, CRASH! Taking away from his thoughts, Roger picked up his phone with a small huff. Hopefully Yang had some good news for him.

"Wassup?" An excited Blue Rabbit clamored over the phone.

"DUUUUDE, you're allowed BACK, FINALLY! Yo wants you back in the saddle! He actually wants to talk with yah once you get here, so you might wanna hustle. Later gator." Before anything could be said, Roger Jr. felt a nerve strike the back of his spine; he was NOT looking forward to what Master Yo had to say. He probably didn't know what happen granted, but it still unnerved him...what if he knew of his recent heart-ache?

It took no longer than a half an hour for Roger to arrive back at the dojo. Yin, Yang and Lina seemed to be the only warriors present, at least before Master Yo floated in the room. They all shared a sympathetic stare as he walked in, as if they knew his fate. With a wag of his finger, the Panda lead the stressed monster inside of the Master's 'Lair', which was nothing but his meditation room. One of the few rooms at the dojo that they were rarely able to visit, it was painted a calming blue with a small indention in the floor for a small statue, a puddle surrounding it. The very back sat a long-short wooden table and two tan sitting mattes. Both taking a seat opposite of each other, Yo began.

"Roger Jr, there was good reason why I told you to get away from Woo Foo. You know just as well as I do why these past few months may have been a bit hard...and I heard from a few little birdies what's happened to you recently." Before Roger could retort, Yo continued.

"Y'see, I don't get involved with anyone else's business, at least not you guys. Hell, I only pay attention to what Yin and Yang have to say because they're my kids and I HAVE to. But everyone knows of your troubles, and now they're getting annoying! They NEVER shut up about you." With a swallow, Roger finally spoke up.

"...Look, it was just rough, and it wasn't even rough on me Master Yo! It was just some woman I saved, that's all there was to it. I know that once I get involved and start going on missions again, i'll be just fine." He figured he sounded convincing, and he truly did feel prepared for Woo Foo again. Shaking his head, the grumbling Panda began a visible flashback for Roger.

"Roger Jr, let me give you a small history lesson about the supposed 'woman' that you met. She was a Catsylvanian right? Well, Catsylvanian cats are VERY unique. Not just culturally, but in their magic's too. A loooong time ago, back when Woo Foo was well known, it was practiced all over the world! Even though I was raised by a few of the last Woo Foo Masters, that doesn't mean other places didn't have a few Master's of their own! With Catsylvania, their so called "ancient magics" that they use to make that whistle you got tucked underneath your shirt-"

Embarrassed, the Skelewog re-hid his whistle behind the rest of his clothing, and a little lower so no one could see it's shape behind it all. Despite his new found disdain for Keepa, he wasn't willing to shit on her culture by throwing away the whistle... well that, and he tended to lose his items more than he'd like to admit. The visions Yo were showing him were of many cats of all kinds of colors. They were using the magics for the most casual things! Helping with laundry, watering their plants? The flashback was black and white, which told him that this really was from a long time ago.

"That magic is actually WOO FOO magic, and they didn't even know about it! They never mastered in it, but they were part of the last few races that outright practiced it; not just for fighting, but also for it's healing purposes... including the girl you saved. Ever wonder where the scar on your face went?" Curious, Roger Fooluminated the wall to reflect a mirror, and saw that the scar above his right eye was indeed gone. He had gotten it several years ago due to Yang finally mastering his sword manipulation technique, that wooden bamboo became so sharp that it singed his skin. But how is it gone?

"That's because she's one of the few people on the PLANET that can heal with Woo Foo!"

"But Master Yo, there are plenty of healers around here that use magic. What's the difference that makes it so special?" Roger had pointed out, only to get a heavy sigh from the Panda. There are many kinds of magic in their world! He could go down to the clinic, and there'd be at least three people on hand that could magically heal what ailed him.

"True, we do have a lot of healers that use their own form of magics. However, Woo Foo healing magic is much more different. You see it doesn't just suture wounds or help with pain...no no. Using the power of Woo Foo, it also revitalizes the body and mind. It also 'refills' your Woo Foo! It gives you an energy that no other healing magic can! It's like a buffed version of any other kind of magic, with only half the effort. Without realizing it, you let a potential member of our army get away." With a point of his finger, Roger almost looked frustrated, but Master Yo persisted.

"You damn kids never remember any of my lessons! If you did, you would have brought her straight to me first, before letting her leave. Look, I understand that she lied; but she did for good reason Roger. Now I've got a special mission for you to do, it'll have you away for the next few days. Once you get back, you'll be able to train like you used to. But seriously, think about this advice." Levitating above the ground, he summoned the Woo Foo Scroll before him to read aloud.

"A hurtful lie can be just as painful as the truth.

But beware of what the holder chooses

For they are burdened with both."

Slapping the mission scroll in Roger's grasp and levitating to the next room, Roger looked it over and had his frustrations grow...A package delivery? He hasn't had a mission that simple in YEARS, yet Master Yo decided it would be a good idea? Also, how did he know THAT much about Keepa? He didn't wanna believe it, but it seemed like Jobeaux spilled the beans to him. Sighing, he respected his Master's wish and went home to pack his things. Some people need to get their priorities straight if they think that growing a gigantic tree in their own home was a good idea...

Meanwhile, Master Yo stood patiently as Roger took his leave, only to immediately call attention to his remaining students. With all ears perked, he began to lay down what needed to happen next...


	10. A future member?

Disclaimer: Other than Keepa Keys, I do not own the franchise/cartoon Yin Yang Yo! All copyright and ownership go to Bob Boyle II and Jetix/Disney XD.

* * *

"Children, I've got an important mission for you today-"

"If it involves the cat that Roger was into then I'll pas-" With a back-slap, Yin stopped Lina's response as Yo threw her a glare. He cleared his throat.

"It IS, but there's more importance to it than you think. You see, the place that she comes from still has one Woo Foo Master left! If we wanna be able to strengthen our army, we need him and any pupils he has left on our side...and it just so happens, she's one of them!" Shocked, Yin was the first to start with the questions.

"Wait a minute, there's more than just us that practice Woo Foo still? I mean, I figured it was a global thing...but there's another Woo Foo Master other than you? That's still alive? Also, Keepa practices Woo Foo?" Eager to learn, she was prepared to get her desk out if she had to be persistent. The couple next to her didn't seem as eager, but were visibly curious as Yo kept on.

"Jeeze, you really thought I was the only one left? Bahahaha! Well I guess I can't really blame yah. I even thought MYSELF I was the only one left, to be honest. However, Woo Foo was practiced all OVER the globe. There are still sprinkled amounts of Woo Foo, we just happen to have most of our warriors here! As for Keepa, she doesn't even know it...but she practices ancient healing Woo Foo magics. We could use that, aaaand it would give her a place to stay. Of course, that's where you fools come in." Handing , she and Lina begin to read over while their Master continued.

"You see, her old master; Master Chang, came to me when he sensed that she was around town. We recently discovered each other's existence through a wandering Woo Foo technique, even though I've never personally met the guy. Due to cultural reasons, he wasn't able to continue teaching her...and he can't leave the country himself! But, we found a solution that can bring him to our very own dojo... and that's with a Woo Foo Well." Intrigued, Linda asked.

"Wait, a whata-what?" Yin herself was looking inside her head for answers, but found nothing; Yang himself just as confused. A deep sigh escaped his lips. He figured that he'd already taught them this stuff! Then again, it's never like they remembered most of the lessons he tried to teach to begin with. Even Yin, whom was the smartest of his students, had dropped her learning curve and forgot even the smallest of lessons that Yo tried to mentor from time to time.

"Woo Foo Wells, they were divine places that naturally drew in Woo Foo! Y'know that teleportation spell? Well *bu dump psst*, it can transport from one well to another in an instant!" Enveloping his students in magic, he dragged them towards the far end of their back yard, to reveal a convenient well that, though dusty, had some mist of magic surrounding it.

"So we've had this for how long, and we haven't even noticed?" Sprinting over to the well had Yang feeling more vitalized. He danced in the mist as he looked into the well, only to see pure blackness below.

"You kids have TERRIBLE awareness of your surroundings. It wasn't out in the open, but you could've found it yourselves if you bothered to look." Ignoring his obvious attempt to call them out on their mistakes, Lina began heading to the well to examine further.

"But Master Yo, how is this even possible? You've told us before that we draw out the Woo Foo from around us. How can an inanimate object do that?" Yin followed Lina's suite as she asked the Panda, all three mystified by the magic in front of them. Colorful, vivid enough that they could almost touch this pure magic. The stones that made up this well were plastered with dust and dirt from the immeasurable amount of time it spent here. The grass and vines began to overgrow on its sides, making it look as old as time.

"It's a bit more complicated than that Yin. Woo Foo is indeed all around us, and that's the whole point of the martial art... it's to utilize the stuff. Woo Foo Wells, however, are much different. Y'see it's powered up by warriors like you embedding it with magic. Once it's fully charged, it'll suck in all the Woo Foo around it; and it will remain like that for centuries without ever having to be touched. The magic flowing around it now? All part of recharging itself." Cracking his knuckles, he brought all three Warriors back in front of him. Standing attention, he coughed out his leftover pretzel before instructing his students.

"Now, your mission is to go over to his place in Catsylvania; that's where the Woo Foo Well is in that country. You will both have to combine your magic into it to get it working again. Once you're done, it'll automatically connect to our working one...because it's the only other one that it CAN connect to. Once you're done, then you'll take it back here for a test run. If it works like I know it will, he'll be able to come back and forth as he pleases. He can teach Keepa her healing magics, and we'll NEVER have to worry about our chronic back pain ever again."

"Uh Master Yo, only YOU have that chronic back pain." Yin gently pointed out. For several years, his pain has become so bad, there were days that he couldn't even move! Well, at least on choice anyway. Unlike when they were kids, the tired old Panda kept himself very active to 'lead by example'. They all knew he was doing it to impress the lonely mothers out there, but they only judged in quiet.

"EXACTLY! Besides, having someone that can heal our wounds would be a fantastic asset for our future."

"Uh, two things wrong with that plan Yo. How are Yin and Yang supposed to get into that country? For two, Keepa has been long gone. How are we supposed to find her?" Lina secretly hoped that her question would deter the plan from coming into works. She thought of Roger like a brother, and DID NOT feel like Keepa was a 'necessary' asset to any future.

"You REALLY need to work on that sass Lina, but your questions were good. Master Chang gave you guys these two tickets to his homeland! Knowing how irresponsible and disrespectful you two can be, i'll warn you to treat Master Chang with the utmost respect! These are really hard to get a hold of!" Slapping the passes into their hands, they both felt the light paper nearly cut their paws. Sharp, clean and pristine with a cat-shaped symbol already affirmed Keepa's claim of an uptight country. Needing passes just to get in? It reminded them both of high-priced clubs outside of town!

"Now Lina, you've got a special task at hand. It's hard to find Keepa without a clue, but I know how to make that job easy. We, or rather Roger Jr, has a way to bring her back."

"Oh you are NOT telling me to steal that whistle away from him! I don't even know if he's got it on his person. He just left to make that stupid delivery mission!" Lina claimed in disbelief. She needs to become a thief to bring back a cat that broke her friend's heart? She respected her teacher, but now she was really beginning to question if his age was finally getting to him.

"That is EXACTLY what i'm telling you to do." Summoning a scroll from out of air, the copy of Roger's fake mission levitated in front of her face. Snatching it and looking the words over, she let out an annoyed sigh as her teacher continued his order.

"He's got the whistle around his neck, so it's still on him. You need to hunt him down, and take it off once he falls asleep. Then you need to report back here and blow the damn thing! Once they make a whistle, they're magically obligated to follow it's path. Now you two need to catch the next boat trip over there, and it leaves in about two hours. Footeleport there and you'll make it to Catsylvania by tomorrow morning. Now y'all get on with it! I don't wanna see any of you here until you're finished!" Teleporting himself out of their company, all three looked at each other with understanding. If it's one thing that they all were forced to respect, it was Yo taking a mission seriously. In a way, it was unlike him to EVER take something seriously if it didn't pertain to his own needs... For a passing feline? ...Well other than the back pain, it's a different story. Saying their farewells, the twins teleported as far as they could go. Reaching the coast was about a day of travel, but a lot of practice enabled them to close this distance in a heartbeat with their Woo Foo. Meanwhile, the dog decided to walk on foot to her destination, dissatisfied that she had to unwillingly call back the heart-breaker...


	11. Interrogation

Disclaimer: Other than Keepa Keys, I do not own the cartoon/franchise Yin Yang Yo! All copyright and ownership go to Bob Boyle II and Jetix/Disney XD.

* * *

It has been two days since Roger had begun his delivery mission, and he was already tired. Normally he would Teleport to wherever he needed to go... teleportation was a simple enough spell that even a 'brute-type' like himself could use it well. However, he knew the reason Master Yo had sent him on this quest. The transport itself could have easily been done by a delivery boy! The enchanted acorns that were abundant in Dave's side of the woods may have been pricey, but not difficult to find if you wandered there on your own, also considering how kind the trees could be when it came to giving directions. Someone with his particular set of skills isn't needed for something so simple. Yo knew that Roger needed time away from it all...even if Roger himself hated to admit it. Being around everyone that KNEW the emotional distress that he went through didn't help with the healing process. If anything, it had just made it harder to forget about that forsaken cat...

The dispatch of the acorns went smoothly. The city the clients resided in was fairly average, and that's saying a lot. Though there weren't any skypscarpers to speak of, there was certainly an abundance in large houses and modern decore. From what he recalled, this was the largest city around for the next 200 miles; similar with the retirement aethetics with his home. You'd think there would be life-threatening danger somewhere, right? Yet here he was, no attacks that he needed to handle. The last villain that appeared a month prior already rotting away in a jail cell, according to the local residence. It was almost more stressful to Roger seeing nothing more to be done! The clients were kind enough to offer a place for the night; with it being autumn, the days grew dark much faster than what he normally realized. Heading home seemed like the most difficult part, but he knew that it was better to move on as quickly as possible. Not being the kind of warrior to avoid his obligations anymore, he took his leave after the payments have been made.

He couldn't help but reminisce about what had happened only a month prior, combining Yo's advice only drew events more clearly to him...he was embarrassed, humiliated even. He liked Keepa, a lot more than he should have let himself feel as quickly as he did. The Skelewog let his emotions and attraction to the poor cat get in the way of his judgement. She wasn't obligated to stay if she didn't want to, so he had absolutely no right to be upset with her! Well, in a way he did. She let his interest in her persist while she spent time with him; and never informed his a mere clue about what she was feeling...what she thought of him. Yet, they both had known better. It wasn't just Keepa that caused his getting upset, he also dealt his own hand in the situation. What made Roger the angriest was how he had yelled at her for simply trying to do the right thing by not telling the truth... Master Yo was right, she had much more on her plate than he did, and he ridiculed her for it. In a way, the depressed monster only wished that he could take back his words or at least apologize for the way he acted.

Sighing, Skelewog passed the vast apricot fields on the way back to his home town. Their ripening smells nearly made him drunk with hunger, tempting his senses for such a taste. However, tardiness isn't as acceptable as it used to be at his dojo; especially in his situation. Though it might relieve the Panda if Roger took his sweet-time coming home, there was always the chance that he wouldn't take Roger seriously when he says that he wants to practice Woo Foo again. Entering the wood was the trademark for home, only several hours left until his travel time is over. The sun had already tucked itself in by the time the first oak came into view, so a campsite would have to be set. Though his town was safe, that didn't mean the woods were... stumbling around in the dark could easily land him into unnecessary trouble. He gathered the tinder easily (though politely asking the nearest tree if they were cool with it), and lit it aflame with a small spark from his maw. He began to rant to himself while he set up a small campsite.

"What I did to Keepa was messed up, even for me. Dammit, I shouldn't of been so hard on her! She had it hard enough as it is! I liked her a lot, and she lied to me...lead me on. But she had more bullshit on her plate, and I made her feel bad for it. I'm just such a stupid jackass! ...Well it's done and over with, but I promise this. I promise on this whistle that I'll find a way to make it up to you Keepa. I may not trust you anymore, but what I said wasn't right. The next time we meet Keepa...i'll be there like you would for me."

* * *

"This is just so STU to the PID! At this point I could've waited back at the farm for Jr! Instead I gotta chase my friend ALL the way out of town just to turn right back around with that stupid whistle? PULEEASE, this is just so stupid!" The aqua canine ranted to herself as her travel through the forest became more dull over time. Everyone from the army had been through such extensive forestry before, Dave being their tour-guide. Almost all of the trees looked the same from an outsiders perspective, but the time spent conversing with the sentient trees and acorns made finding their location much easier. Their kind and courteous nature also gave an ease when it came to asking for direction, cutting time from point a to b that much quicker. Huffing her way towards the end, an orange glow in the distance caught her attention. Not one of the trees had an adverse reaction...no screams for mercy or help? With relief, she finally found Roger.

"Boy I hope he's dead asleep. I'm not coming all the way out here for nothing!" Creeping towards the light lead her to his cramped campsite. His tent was empty, and the fire-pit gave out a small, non-literal cry as it kept itself alive. The dead log that Roger used as a pillow was withering away from the elements, his eyes glued shut while he slumbered away. If that was what she only saw...

Accompanying him was the cat from before! A deep velvet version of the dress that the scowling dog had seen before, it began to attract the dust and dirt from the forest floor as she sat next to the sleeping beast. Why doesn't she go beat her ass now and drag her back? She could heal herself right? Confident that she could, Lina nearly got out of position before Keepa began to speak. Figuring that it'd be better than blowing her cover, she perked up her ears with a little Woo Foo to get clearer reception.

"Poor Roger. I put you through so much pain through my lies...and now you are here. You are still hurt, but I cannot heal such deep wounds. I can, however, heal the rip on your arm." Surprised for such modesty, it nearly took away from the open wound that Roger did indeed have on his bicep. How did she not notice that? Better yet, how did he get that and STILL fall asleep? Scoffing at her claim to heal such a deep wound with just magic, Lina started to fight staying place as she watched Keepa do her work. Closing her green orbs to concentrate, her delicate paws began to glow a bright blue; the same color that pure Woo Foo had. Lightly placing her adorned paws on his bicep, the magic began to weave into his body right before Lina's violet eyes!

Several minutes had passed before the blood-soaked pads had pulled away. Even with the darkness that surrounded them, Lina could tell that the injury was indeed gone. A small smile crept onto Keepa's face as she looked down at Roger; whom was dead still throughout the entire process. She leaned in for a small peck on his cheeks, only to pull away immediately and got up onto her two hind-legs.

"This is the least that I can do you. Oh Roger, I truly did enjoy your company... I truly did consider calling your small town home. I cannot remain knowing that I had caused you the pain that I did. I only hope that one day, we can reconcile under better circumstances. Farewell, my hero." Finished with whispering her good-bye, the disheartened cat turned to find an angry canine a foot away. Enlarged paws grabbed her torso as Lina repressed the urge to slam her against the nearest tree. She took her 20 feet away from the campsite before she started spit-balling questions.

"Giiiiirl you got a lot of explaining to do. Okay first off, why the hell are you here?" A firm grip kept Keepa in place, though she had shown no attempts of escape. Keepa had figured that squirming or trying to force her way out of her grasp would get her nowhere. She replied with a calm disposition.

"I had offered to work for the apricot fields that are not far from here. They did not need my help, so I came this direction to find a map. I do not know this area so well. Then I had smelled blood that had split. I followed the trail that Roger had left behind to find him recovering with rest." Ms. Keys could find Lina's martial art move lessen in its grip as she responded, but the stress in Lina's face kept the cat from coming to ease.

"Well that's just convenient, isn't it? You've got us worried sick about our fellow warrior! Why did you lead him on girl? He really liked you!" To Lina's surprise, a faint blush spread across the cat's face, made even more obvious by the white glow of her fur. Clearing her throat nearly had Keepa stuttering.

"W-well I honestly did not expect his affection. I at first thought it was out of curiosity, but then it turned into something more...it was my mistake for not leaving sooner. I did not wish to hurt his feelings, he had saved my life! I wanted to return the favor by spending time with him, if that is what he wished of me. I, I broke his heart by not knowing how to admit the truth. It would not have been right for him to care about me with the circumstances I was under." A few tears began to form in her eyes when Lina finally decided to dissipate her powers. Fully letting go, the cat would not feel relief just yet. The dog went from anger to sympathy as she heard her story, but was still non-the less irritated that it happened to begin with.

"...Man, you people really ARE dedicated with this whole tradition thing! If you were worried about hurting him from the get-go, why didn't you just tell him from the very beginning? At least he would've known and not feel guilty!" Her temper was beginning to rise again, but sat her anger back down before Keepa could answer.

"It was because I had bothered with so many others before. There are many others like me out there, Woo Foo Warrior. Unlike myself, most tend to use more hidden and manipulative tactics. You see, many would not even reveal the truth until they had already wooed their heroes home...blackmail, guilt-tripping such men and women into coming back to their home country. Even before I had left, I had vowed to never become like them..." Small dots of liquid finally dropped onto the ground below, clearing her throat once again to prevent a full out cry.

"I was honest with the heroes that had saved me. Like the other nine that had saved my life, I planned on letting Roger know about my dilemma. But then, I had seen the band he wore across his forehead. The symbol for Woo Foo is an honorable symbol, it had shown me that his life was already determined. I did not wish to take such a life away, or have him feel any obligation to help me. That was why I did not tell him about my true intent with my travels... So instead, I tried to prevent such things by lying. Roger has such a kind heart, and I ended up breaking it in the end." Snuffling, Keepa looked to Lina for further direction. Lina herself wasn't sure where to turn either, both surprised and guilty for harshly accusing Keepa for being a selfish woman for what had happened. She knew it was justified, but that still didn't help out the regret she felt. She reached out for her shoulder, giving her an apologetic hug.

"I-I'm so sorry for being so harsh on you like that. Y'know what they say, family sticks together! Haha, you're alright Keepa. I actually came out here because we needed to find you." For once in the past week, Lina felt lighthearted about the entire situation. Baffled, Keepa could only ask.

"Wait, you had needed me? What is it that you would like from me?" Courteous and polite, another trait that the army was in serious lack of. With that thought in mind, Lina began her explanation.

"We know that you practice Woo Foo, and I just saw that first hand Keepa. We found a way to bring your Master to our dojo!" Nearly squealing from excitement, even Keepa's face lit up like the stars; she was in pure disbelief.

"...Y-you mean I can see my Master Chang again?"

"Haha, yeah! We'll have to Fooportate back with lump on a log over there, but we can get back in no time! By now, Yin and Yang would have gotten the Woo Foo Well back up and working. I'll dish out the rest of the details once we get back to the dojo, it'll be awesome! So there's just one question... Keepa, how would you like to join our Woo Foo Army?"

* * *

Authors Note: I apologize for not putting this note in my last chapter, but I felt it had to be said. The last chapter was MUCH too short for my own liking. I wanted to combine these past two chapters...but I couldn't think of a good seg-way from chapter 10 and this one. ('') If anyone has some impute, I'll definitely look into it.


	12. What a country!

Disclaimer: Other than Keepa Keys, I do not own the cartoon/franchise Yin Yang Yo! All copyright and ownership go to Bob Boyle II and Jetix/Disney XD.

* * *

"For the love of Foo Yin, did you absolutely HAVE to spend that much time at the mall here?"

"Well it's not like you needed to go by that stupid arcade and waste two hours! You couldn't even understand half of what the instructions said." Even in their adulthood, the twins still bickered like when they were children. Though they've grown out of most of their immature antics, their opposing personalities remained. Yang was still the slob that Yin had grown to detest, also finding relief that they no longer share a room. He still found talking with his fists more convenient and never stops to think about the outcome of his bamboo sword slashing another villain in half. Then there was Yin, who was still uptight enough to drive most of the men she dated insane; if it wasn't for her sweet and caring nature, then most would stray away. She was still incredibly intelligent, her intellect shown through most of the short-comings that she's had to resolve on her own and in battle. Together they always made a driving force towards a common goal, but only if they could ever agree on such a goal.

The trip across the ocean itself simply bored the duo, most of the trip lacked the signals for their cell-phones. Hearing the most lack-luster tales from the sailors on their voyage had only reminded them of the cruelness of the sea. There weren't many that travelled to such a far out land often, so the fishing boat they hopped aboard infected their nostrils with the salts and fish that surrounded them, The rabbits spent the day asleep in their small room, hoping that the next hour would be the last they had to suffer through. Their excitement for reaching land when they finally had was near hysteria, both tempted the kiss the ground below their feet. If it wasn't for the enticing entrance before them, they would have.

Golden gates welcomed the twins to one of the largest cities they had ever come across. High towers, stylish civilians, and the crisp roads had them at an awe as they reached the entrance. Showing their passes was all it took for the much older feline to let them through. Then the distractions came along to swoon them away from their current mission. Anywhere their eyes took view was something much more interesting than the task at hand. Many local shops and stores accompanied the large buildings that stood right behind them. Many street merchants greeted them with such generosity, it was a mere shame that they only brought so many tokens! Some of the cutest clothes and many beauty boutiques caught Yin and nearly sunk her away from Yang; The male himself got so caught up in the martial art clubs and video game arcades that the day seemed to fly by. Before they had realized, the sun had nearly sunk behind the ocean. Both looked down at themselves for wasting so much time, but in a way didn't feel guilt for experiencing this 'new' culture.

"Okay look, we both screwed up. How many Cachings do you have left?" Pulling out her pockets, the pink rabbit became somewhat embarrassed, but relieved to see that her brother too, had spent all of his currency. With a huff, she scrunched her face and rubbed her temples.

"So we no longer have money for a hotel. That's fine, it shouldn't take too long to get to Master Chang's. Let me take a look at the scroll." The bench that they sat upon was placed dead center of the city, surrounded by lush forestry and many flowers that were in full bloom. The calm of it all kept their tempers down as Yin gasped in surprise.

"He's not even in the city!"

"Wait, WHAT? Where does he live then Yin?" Shaking her head, she began closing the scroll and stuffed it in her now full backpack. Their carrying bags were so heavy with their newly-bought souveniers, they each had to spend a little Woo Foo to gravitate it; making it just light enough to carry without stressing their supply or their backs.

"His home is far on the outskirts of this country...if we Fooportate, we should get far enough... far enough that it'll only take two hours to walk there." Sighing, she took Yang's hand as he was still baffled by this new Intel. Screaming her code word, they both found themselves near the Oceanside across the country. The waters seemed very clear, a dark blue shade hiding the many creatures that were sure to call it home. The beach itself wasn't soar on the eyes either, the very fine sand coated the entire scene, following the rocks up to the shore.

"Aaaah, isn't this great? It kinda sucks that we gotta walk for a few hours, but this view sure does make up for it~"

"Meh, I could go online and see the same exact thing. Besides, we don't have time for sightseeing. If we wanna make it to Master Chang's before dark, we're gonna need to book it. I don't wanna be walking around and get ganged up on whatever's out here." Though disappointing, Yin knew that Yang was right. They learned from many nights of travel across varying countries that some places are much more dangerous than others. Never being here before solidified the importance of their safety. Wishing the ocean one last farewell, they began the trail to Mr Chang.

* * *

"Thank Foo finally! It took us long enough to get to this stupid place!"

"Aw, how can you say that Yang? Just look at how serene and peaceful this place is." True to her word, the small cottage was indeed placed on it's own. The last town that they had passed was an hour away, the farmers that inhabited there were friendly enough. Hell, they even offered a place to stay for the night! This cottage, however, was atop of a high hill. Just turning around revealed the vast landscape before them, the many trees and resting birds gave the most peaceful atmosphere. Taking no time to gawk at such beauty, Yang was the first to knock on the door; or rather pound.

"Hopefully we don't wake him up. Remember that Master Yo said that this guy deserves the utmost respect Yang!" Her heavy emphasis on respect nearly got on Yang's nerve, but had no time to retaliate as the door opened.

They were both at a surprise to see Master Chang. When they envisioned a Master, they never suspected for one to look so...young. If they had to guess, he would've been in his mid fifties! As with Keepa and the rest of Catsylvanians, his short fur was well washed and groomed. Primarily Grey with hints of white and gold, even Yin had to admit that he was fairly attractive. Standing at about Yang's height only gave him a more dominant stance, looking straight at them with a warm smile.

"Ahh, Master Yo's brood; Yin and Yang. Please, come in and make yourselves welcome." Exactly what the blue rabbit wanted to hear! Stepping aside, they were greeted with a warm hearth in the back of the room. Several couches sat against the brick walls of his home, the dark ruby only reflected the heat that swirled around them. The kitchen that was attached to such a space was fairly modern, the stove and fridge looking brand new and ready to open. A small matte was placed near the only room door that was noticeable, being assumed that it was a restroom. Sitting back with ease, Yang could only let out a large sigh of relief as Yin shook the Master's hand.

"We deeply apologize for being so late Master Chang...we kinda got caught up wit-"

"The city? Why yes, quite a marvel isn't it? No worries young one, I expected your fascination with my country. It has much of a flair and appeal that just about anybody could consider delightful. Now please, take a seat and relax." A light smile spread across Yin's face as she took his advice, both rabbits ravishing on the cushions as their host brought out some tea. Several minutes came by before Chang had spoken up.

"Now then young ones, the 'morrow brings us a heavy responsibility. You both know why you are here, right?"

"Yes Master Chang. You want us to reactivate the Woo Foo portal! ...But I do have a question, if that's okay." Appreciating her politeness, the cat nodded in approval as Yin let out her curiosity.

"So we know that you want to come back to the dojo...but why now? I mean, how did you know that there were others that practiced Woo Foo still?" Even Yang perked to such a question, as a quiet purr was heard. Grinning with his eyes closed, he began.

"Great question, Ms. Yin. You see, many across the globe have practice such a martial art a long time ago. However, non could match the practice that was us Catsylvanians. Back in the day, it was taught from parents to children, grandparents to great-grandchildren, and so on. The entire country was equal in skill and prowess. However, that was until the Nightmaster had wiped the memories of those whom have practiced Woo Foo. I had even forgotten myself for several years."

"Then one day, many years ago, I had a dream. That dream was of complete darkness, and it terrified this frail old man. I wanted the light, and I had gotten the light with my Woo Foo. It had guided me out of the darkness, and into the waking world. My memories had flooded back, only to realize that I was alone with such power." Both Yin and Yang were hanging on the edge of their seats, both in disbelief that he remembered through a dream! They could hardly remember their dreams, let alone have it power them up! They listened patiently as he continued.

"Many cats, as tradition dictates, have gone and come back after finding their spouses. Over the more recent years, several had come with word of warriors the likes in which they have never seen. Those who used glowing orbs for attacks, to transform one thing to another in an instant! Then they had talked of its might, so powerful that they had everyone at screams! I had hope then that I, nor Keepa were not alone. So about five years ago I performed a spell. Those that had much power could find this orb. Once found, it contained a message from me. Master Yo had found my orb about... hmm, i'd say a month ago; we were able to plan your coming since then."

"Wait, why is Keepa involved then? I mean she's cute bu-" A smack to the back of his head shut him up. Yin was surprised to see that Chang had some humor, giggling and then clearing his throat to retain his formalities.

"That is the main reason that he had found the orb. You see, Keepa was my student, as well as my granddaughter."

"Wait WHAT? I mean wuuu-" SMACK! Even if she was just as surprised, his expressions were beginning to agitate the rabbit. Again he continued after the interruption.

"Yes, she was my own flesh and blood. When she was just a kit, I had found her healing a small cut she had gotten on her foot while running around my home. It had amazed me so, she could heal with my martial art! When she had gotten to about your youth when you began, I had done the same as Yo. I began to train her in secret, so that she may reach her full potential. Alas, she had decided to follow her mother's footsteps, and decided to leave before we could perfect even the most basic techniques. When I had sent out the orb, it had mistaken Keepa for the person I wished to meet. So it had followed her wherever she went, she had no idea that it had a presence there. It had at first switched to...I believe his name was Skelewog? However, his Woo Foo was not potent enough at the time to activate my message. When he had returned the dojo, it had sense Yo... whom had the most power radiating from him. Even since that day, we had been able to communicate to a satisfying extent."

"I wish it was just power man. I mean you should see him during Taco Tuesdays. Bwahahahaha!" Flinching, he didn't get the smack that he expected. Instead, she joined along with his laughter. Relieved that the back-story made much more sense, Yin thanked him for telling the tale.

"Now then, dawn has clearly passed. It is time for us to rest for the 'morrow. Relax yourselves, dear rabbits; enjoy the stars from atop of my hill. I shall be meditating by the time you are deep in slumber, so do no fret if I am not around by the time your dreams pre-occupy you.' Being considerate, Master Chang had set up two sleeping bags for the tired rabbits. The window beside them, the duo had to agree that the night-sky was brilliantly shown that night. Many more stars than they've ever witnessed before, neither noticed their eye-lids shut as they slumbered off. Tomorrow was going to be a big day...


	13. Some lessons for today

Authors Note: This story is getting pretty close to the end. I'm so sorry that there wasn't as much action and humor in this than in others, or the cartoon even. I will definitely include those aspects in future stories, it just wouldn't be the same without all the violence and smooth one-liners. I hope you guys enjoy.

Disclaimer: Other than Keepa Keys and Master Chang, I do not own the cartoon franchise Yin Yang Yo! All copyright and ownership go to Bob Boyle II and Jetix/Disney XD.

* * *

"...So this is your Woo Foo Well?" Yin stifled a yawn while asking the Master before her, Yang letting out one tempted her to do the same. The cat seemed lively this morning, nothing like their grumpy father. He slept so often, that it surprised them to see him up before noon! At nine o'clock sharp was when Chang gently woke them, leading them towards his backyard. The sun began to shine it's light across the land and sea, dazzling their eyes when they first stepped out of his cottage home. From there, the highest point of this hill had the well hidden behind it, the ledge keeping both on edge. Five feet forward could have them falling to their deaths to the harsh sea below. Gulping, Yin kept herself as close to the hill as possible.

"Why yes it is. Many years ago when it was built, it was put here to keep away from outsiders. It is quite a powerful tool for any that practice Woo Foo, so there were many villains that wanted it gone. Quite a marvel is it not? It has lasted so many years, all on its own." Grasping his hands together with affection, he separated his paws and grabbed one of each rabbit. Placing both onto each end of the Well, they could hear a purr coming from his throat.

"Wait ol' geezer, I don't think i'm ready. I don't even know what to DO!" Yin only wished that she could correct him, if she was positive of their actions. She figured that they were supposed to extend their Woo Foo to this object, like they had with anything else...but Master Yo DID say that they were different. How would this distinct from any other tool that they've used before?

"Oh there is no need to worry about instruction Yang. You see, the Woo Foo Well naturally sucks any Woo Foo from its area. The main reason you are here, is to give it a little more juice. Once it had reached its capacity, it shall begin to recycle and take in new Woo Foo. All you have to do, is to let the Well take some of your Woo Foo."

"Wait, aren't you gonna help us? I mean dude, you're a MASTER. You should have more than the both of us combined!" Yin wanted to protest her brother's outburst, but even she was growing annoyed at the cat's mischievous smile.

"I have tried, but such a frail man of my age cannot handle having so much Woo Foo getting sucked out of my body. If it does not paralyze me, it could potentally take my life. Besides, you are both young and very powerful warriors; as well as polar opposites in your practices of Woo Foo. The Well will combine both, and it shall take twice as fast." Shielding his arms from the cool winds the began to come from the sea, both rabbits shivered and stared to each other. Both were nervous, but knew that this had to be done.

"...So, when does it s-s-s-staaaaart, it's doing it now isn't it?" Exhaustion immediately kicked Yin and Yang in the face as both began to sit down and sink into the earth; or at least that's what it felt like. They nearly panicked when they tried to pry away their hands, but to no avail. Their paw pads were stuck to the stones like glue, angering the duo.

"Your paws are stuck because it is getting the Woo Foo from you. You will be free once the transfer is complete. It may take a little while, so how about some stories from an old man to pass the time? Hmhmhmhm."

"AW PELLETS!"

* * *

"Wow, you look tired as hell Keepa. Did you get any sleep last night?" Lina looked over to the recovering feline. Keepa's eyes were bloodshot, her hair getting wiry from lack of grooming. Several tears fell from her face while she sat on the couch, looking up to the pictures framed above the door before Lina had walked in. The living area held their flat screen television, as well as their gaming systems and speakers. A music player was next to the T.V. stand, and the circular couch was well worn but comfy. She greeted Lina with the Catsylvanian smile that all seemed to greet with.

"I am a bit sleepy, but I will be fine for today. I am waiting for Master Yo to further instruct me on what my duties are." Lina had to stifle a laugh. It didn't surprise her in the least that Yo would already be bossing her around as the newbie of their group. It reminded Lina of when she (as well as everyone else) had joined the Woo Foo Army. For a while, Yin and Yang had instructed them; caught them up on what they needed to learn before Master Yo had taken their place. He made them do all kinds of ridiculous things! Lifting an entire house with just their bodies, cookies SO many pies with their eyes closed and even having them spar each other nearly every single day for a straight year! Yet it was all worth it because they all grew a bond from having to spend that much time together. Taking a seat next to Keepa didn't make her stir for a second, her vacant stare signalling her distress.

"Okay girl, what is UP with you? You've been looking down since we've gotten here. I mean, you get to see your old Master again!" She attempted to mimic Yin for just a moment, her over-enthusiastic nature always cheered up most of the people she talked with. Letting out a small sigh gave Keepa her queue.

"I apologize, I am just worried about Roger Jr... he knows nothing of what has happened, and I do not wish to disappoint one of my heroes for simply being here." She was nearly shaking, which told Lina that she had no sleep since her arrival two days ago. From what she heard, she began practicing her healing spells again on Master Yo. It was clear that Roger was making her worry so much that sleep didn't want to grace her with its presence. An arm hung around her shoulder offered a little comfort as she gently began talking.

"Look Keepa, what's done has been done. If I were you, i'd let time solve this one. I can understand that you're grateful to Roger, but you'll learn real quick that holding such gratitude is like, eh, holding a grudge?" Lina wanted to outwardly cringe. She was never good at giving advice that didn't involve dating or relationships or even beauty tips. Yet, her pointed ears perked as she looked back at her.

"What is it that you mean Lina?"

"Well just think about it like this. Everyone knows that holding a grudge is SUPER bad for you, right? It's because you're holding what someone did against them in a negative way, which makes it really hard for both you AND that person to move on. Well, holding gratitude or always being thankful of that person can do the same thing. It's great that you think he's all cool for saving you, and that's more than what you can ask of anybody these days. But how would you feel if someone never left your side? Always thinking that they owe you for something? That'd get annoying after awhile...and if anything, it'll blind you from how that person actually is. They might be the biggest scum of the planet, and yet you'd only see them as an angel for buying you those fries one time. Do you see what I mean?" Now she really wished that she thought this through, but was proud of herself for being able to get it out to begin with. Several moments of contemplation went by before a nod of approval rewarded Lina's efforts to give such sage advice.

"Yes...now that I think about it, that was what Roger was primarily upset about; well, that and the fact that I withheld my truths from him. He was upset that I was thankful to Maxwell, even if he was far from any form of a gentlemen. He even threatened to kill him for trying to take advantage of my kindness...Thank you for such wise words, Lina. That has truly helped put my mind more at ease. I will no longer let the past hinder my future, and I will make sure to give Roger the space he needs." Sharing a relieved grin, Lina patted her on the back and took her leave from the room. Now that she's not freaking out so much, she could use a nap...

* * *

"You have asked a great question Yin. Why DO we take our culture so seriously? Even I have asked myself this, and the answer is quite simple; it is because that is what we know and love. We have many that we follow by, habits and morals that have carried us to our prosperity. The kindness that we see in one another and the friendships that we develop have kept our country strong. We are careful of our words, and try to only give our respects to those with our differences."

"But Master Chang *cough*, why do you enforce the one that Keepa follows? Why can't you guys leave in the first place?" Yin nearly felt desperate for this knowledge. The Woo Foo getting forced out of her body made her feel extremely on edge, her emotions becoming harder to keep in check as time went by. Meanwhile, her brother had become so weak that he could hardly keep his eyes open.

"It is because of our history. You see many years ago we had breeding issues. We were our own country, and did not wish to affiliate with others out of fear that the 'perfection' of our genes would be corrupted. The rules of back then were two twins like yourselves. The female was named Olivia, while her male counterpart was named Oliver. Olivia wanted to keep the ways of life similar, as we were not as welcomed in other countries due to cultural differences. She did not wish to risk the safety of our people. Oliver wanted to expand and explore the world around them, knowing that our gene-pool was dying out. He did not wish to be afraid, nor always have his country terrified of other creatures that they had never met."

"That was when they had met a happy medium. Like it decreed now, Olivia got her say by giving our country its strict policies when it comes to travel. Oliver had also gotten his wish, allowing his people to travel when they truly felt ready. With this tradition, it gives Catsylvania its safety and peace from other countries that could be menacing with the strict laws of ever entering. We were also able to save our species, by increasing our gene-pool and introducing many kinds of people into our world; eliminating our fear of the outside. Though the circumstances can be cruel to some, most are very happy with the way things are."

"But Master Chang, what about honor? I remember Roger saying that honor was extremely important to your culture. What about the cats that want to leave and come back?" Tears were beginning to form in her baby blue eyes. How could they live with themselves knowing that there's always an unhappy customer? Taking a minute to breathe and calm herself down, even Master Chang wanted to shed a tear.

"Honor...that is how the tradition stuck. Nobility were prized for their leadership and status, and still are to this day. They had made the laws, so abiding to them gave most cats great honor; as well as integrity and respect. Without that honor, most would not have bothered with the rules that were put into place. As for the other part of your question... it is troublesome indeed. Many have tried and failed to revoke that policy, but it has to of yet been done. Those who are opposed to the very few who wish for those freedoms claim that, by letting those cats come and go as they please, that they will soon lose the spirit of Catsylvania; that their travels will bring back nothing more than campfire tales rather than useful knowledge that could benefit us all. Poor Keepa is just a victim in this situation, a beautiful example of our cruelty towards the smaller details."

"That is why I wish to teach my granddaughter again. I want to give her a chance to prove to herself worthy to anyone that needs her aid. She was always the kind of cat that could never let someone else down without proper reason, and validating that purpose will surely bring much benefit to us all. Now then, why not take a rest? It should be a while longer, and following your brother's footsteps will help the time fly by." Patting the top of her head farewell, he headed back towards his cottage as Yin finally felt the exhaustion hit her like a brick. She shut her eyes to a darkness, only converted into a dancing light that lead her into dreamland...


End file.
